What I wouldn't do for love
by LouieGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Wierd? not at the moment though... or did it already get weird...it did a long time ago
1. The beginning

Why yes, another story, had to get the idea out before it was taken away form me, cuz i know if i dont write it down someone else will like think of it so yeah, i do have a perfext idea of where i want this to go so yeah, juggling three at a time kind of but not really gotta finish the on stage one you know only two chapters and i can handle this one and Take a guess cuz ill give out the answer soon so yeah R&R thnx and srry for english errors still bad and length, meh, could've done longer but laziness overcomes me oh yeah

* * *

_**Spencer**_

"Come on mom, it's only a few hours away from here." Crap, I don't know why we are arguing, we both know I'm just going to ask dad if she says no, and he's going to convince her, if I don't get her too mad.

"No, its not a few hours away, its 4 hours away, besides you are too young to be leaving home already." God, why is she always so sarcastic, 17 is old enough to leave home, and anyway its not like I'm leaving home, I'm going to come back in a few weeks, uh, forget it I'm just going to walk away now, so we don't argue, and wait for my dad to come home.

"Where are you going?" Oh my god, why can't she just leave me alone, why can't she just drop it now.

"Just to my room mom" I head for the stairs but no my mom needs the daily argument, either with me or dad. I swear she loved Glen more than me and well Clay is well the perfect child so there is nothing to argue with him about.

"Come back here, we need to finish discussing this" Ahh, the one day in the month she comes home early from work, I knew I should've just stayed in my room and waited for dad. But no I decided hey let me ask what mom thinks, I already know what mom thinks and I don't even care what she does think. And I can't even walk away from her right now because then she will get mad and dad won't even be able to convince her, and I do need dad to help convince her.

I hear a ring, YES, it's my ring tone, "Sorry mom someone is calling me, I'm going to take it outside" I run to the door and open it and close it behind me before she has anything to say. I take out the phone from my jean pocket and look at the caller ID, I smile automatically as I see the name, always, I can't control my face muscles when I think about my baby. Maybe this is love, like the one, the person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I contemplate that for a little bit and my cheek bones start hurting from the smile I've been holding for the past couple of seconds, god can my love make me smile. I flip open the phone put the receiver to my ear and hear the voice I so desperately have to hear everyday and have grown accustomed to.

"Hey Baby"

_**Ashley**_

I think I'm finished. No crap I have so much more clothes to pack. To tell the truth I kind of like the fact that my mom doesn't care. Yeah I don't have a mom to be there for me or help me with my problems but hey I'm like free, very free, and I don't really have to do anything because my daddy's rich. I do love my daddy much more than my mommy although I see my mom a lot more but not much more, but still more but nah I would choose my father over her any day of the week. Well I would've chosen my dad but he's dead. If my mom died I don't think I would really care, well not as much as I cared when my dad died anyway. Sometimes I wish that god would've taken my mom instead. But anyway I have to finish packing.

When did I get so much stuff, crap, oh yeah when I went shopping. I chuckle at my stupid answer. I pick up a picture of me and my baby, god, I hope my baby can come with me, this is huge for me and I want my love to be there with me when I go for this. To tell you the truth this is like a little test, for me, to see if I'm really in love, because lately, well I've been noticing other people, but not just other people, like, oh just forget it. But I do hope this is real, already too many disappointments in my life, and one more, I don't think I can handle. So I do hope this goes well and I figure out what my next move is.

Well I've gone the whole day without hearing my sweetie's voice I think it is about time my loved one gets called up. I search for my phone throughout my room but no luck. Then I remember my phone was in my black Gucci bag which means, it's in the luggage. Ahh, this is going to be a real bitch.

After 20 min of searching I have succeeded in my quest of finding my phone and messing up my room once again. And I have to pack all over again which I guess is all right I need to do something to waste time, besides think about my baby for the rest of the afternoon. I press the numbers on my phone I'm so used to dial by now and hear the ringing in the receiver. I just smile knowing that any ring now I will hear my baby's voice, god I hope this is real, I hear the click indicating someone has just picked up and decide to talk first. And it just comes out softly and lovingly.

"Hey Babe"


	2. What a coincidence

Disclaimer: I own south of nothing

I hated the season finale with a passion, god, what the hell, anyway sorry for long time to update and such but not really my fault but since no one cares but since i like to talk i was working on take a guess and i wrote like 10 pages on normal sheets of paper which is like 5 pages on microsoft word and stuff and now its gone and stuff so yeah :) ima just update now and stuff hope u like it next chapter the surprises come up and such and sorry for english once again but trying hard oh and happy holidays iight hope it was great for everybody and stuff og and i hated the season finale ahh ima make a story about that dont even worry

* * *

_**Spencer**_

"Hey baby"

"Hey hunny" I respond. All of our conversations just flow, there are never any awkward moments between the both of us. It must've helped that we were friends before we got together. We just talk about random stuff, anything, as long as we can hear each other's voice. I seriously don't think I could go one day without talking to the love of my life.

We have been talking for a while now, and the question I've been trying to avoid our whole conversation comes up.

"So, are you going?" I don't know how to answer that question. Should I respond what I want to do, or what I was told earlier by the bitch also known as my mother. I think and decide to answer it the only way that won't hurt either of us.

"I don't know yet" I'm not exactly lying, its true because I am still waiting up for my dad and he has a big say in this. So, for the first time since we've been together, we are having and awkward moment of silence. I hate this so I decide to break the silence we caught ourselves in.

"So, anything new baby?"

"No." That's all the response I got. Apparently neither of us was in the mood to talk so I decide if neither of us wants to talk then I might as well end this conversation.

"Well, I guess Ill call you back later with a definite answer, sorry I couldn't answer you right now." I hang up before my 'lover' could answer, I hate when my baby is mad but I'm not in the mood right now either.

I decide to take a nap, clear my mind, and forget about the 'argument' we just had, and yeah it's an argument for us, when we argue we do the opposite of what other 'normal' couples do, we don't talk to each other instead of screaming and such.

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, I can feel myself go to dreamland and hope that when I wake up my father is home so I can talk to him.

_**Ashley**_

"Hey Baby"

I'm responded with the usual 'Hey Hunny' and I smile at it of course. We talk for a while, the usual stuff, school, love, and when I say love I mean us. We've been talking for a while now and I need an answer. I know my baby has been trying to avoid this question the whole conversation but I need to know.

"So, are you going?" The person on the other end of the line, my sweetie, is taking longer than normal to answer such a simple question.

"I don't know yet" That's all I hear. And I don't like those answers, my baby knows this, I need a yes or a no not a maybe or an I don't know, but no I'm told this anyway.

And now the awkwardness that I hate so much, we usually never have these moments, but this is one of those unusual moments, apparently my baby wants to stop it so I'm asked something.

I don't know what I was asked but I decide to answer it anyway.

"No" That's all the answer I'm willing to give. I don't care if the question was do you still love me or do you think I deserve to live. My baby knows how important this is to me. Fuck it, I'm just going to say that I'll call them later but I'm beat to it.

I'm not even sure what I was just told but all I hear now is a dial tone. God I hate when I'm hanged up on, especially by my love. Well my 'love' not even sure, lately it's been weird, I think I'm going to be broken up with, because it's been really weird, especially the last time we made love, it was really awkward.

Since I'm going away for a while maybe I should just put our relationship on a break just for a while. Yeah, especially since I'm going to be going alone probably, I know my baby has to ask the parents and such and they're probably going to say no or maybe my baby doesn't even want to go, because that's what it sounds like

God, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm going to sleep on it and when I wake up hopefully I know what I want to do..


	3. And let the drama begin?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Once again i own south of nothing

Yes, i did hate teh season finale with a passion, anyway, update yeah i know so anyway enjoy, drama not exactly started but it def will go all out in the next chapter ok well thnx oh and a surprise next chapter too iight welle njoy and happy holidays once again.

* * *

__

_**Spencer**_

I wake up and my room smells like pasta. I get up and open the door and realize the hallway also smells like pasta, which must mean, Dad is home. I literally jump both stair cases, he has to be home, because mom and good cooking don't really mix well, actually the only thing mom mixes well with now is Ben and work. Yeah Dad found out, but he and mom are trying to figure it out, and I guess you can say they're trying.

I rush into the kitchen to find dad cooking spaghetti, mmm, so delicious. I decide to just start up a conversation, but first with the compliments.

"Mmm, smells very good dad." I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek and give him a big hug. He looks at me weird and gives me his infamous kiss on the forehead and returns my greeting with an always welcome, "Hey hunny."

"Nothing dad was just finishing up some homework, and how was your day." I give him my best smile but trying not to sound to anxious. But apparently it didn't work that well, not well at all.

"What do you want me to do?" I laugh at his comment, thinking to myself just how good he is at reading people, especially at reading his own kids, god are parents just like given the power to read their kids.

"Can't a daughter just ask her father how his day was without wanting something?" I smirk at my clever question that questioned his question. I laugh at the over usage of the word question in my head. And he looks at me once again, and I can tell he has another question to question the question that I questioned his question with. He laughs, and responds.

"Yes a normal daughter could do that, but I know you, you must forget that you are my daughter, you're a Carlin, so once again, what do you want? You want money?" I laugh at his comment.

"I'm your daughter, not your son dad" I chuckle and so does he, and I tell him about where I want to go and why and then I tell him about my 'conversation' I had earlier with mom. I tell him everything, the smallest detail was told to him, because if he was going to fix it her needed every detail. He listened intently as I spoke and sighed as I finished.

"Why did you talk to her first? Did you want to make this a challenge for me? are you challenging me Spencer?" I laugh at him, god my dad is a funny guy and he thinks it over a while before starting to talk.

"Carlin Clan, dinner will be ready in 15!" He screams out and then looks at me and starts talking to me. He tells me his plan to convince mom, he tells me what I have to do and say, he will be needing my help for this, usually he can do it alone, but I messed up so it needs a little extra push here and there. I listen to everything, needing to make sure I don't miss anything if I want this plan to work. God dad should be like an army general with al his strategies and such.

By the time we finish talking dinner is ready, I sit down at the table right next to dad, Glen walks in and notices I'm in his seat, he looks at dad and can tell dad wants me next to him, Glen laughs and realizes that me and dad are going to try to convince mom into something I want to do but she won't let me. God I'm really predictable, well except to mom that is, if she was home long enough to notice she would know that when I sit next to dad for dinner we have something planned but she doesn't notice.

I see all of us sitting and with our heads down, praying before dinner like always, and when we finish I look at dad and he nods his head telling me to start the plan. I open my mouth and hope me and dad can convince her, and then I speak.

"Hey Mom."

_**Ashley**_

I wake up and surprisingly I knew what I had to do. I knew what I needed to do, so I go over it in my head. I think deeply about what I'm about to do, and yes I'm sure about it. I have to because if I don't, well that's just a different story. I didn't think sleeping would actually help me decide but hey it did.

I look once again for my phone that I threw somewhere on my bed. I assume it fell under the bed because it is nowhere to be found on top of my king sized bed. I get on my knees and look under and there it is. I stick my arm under the bed trying to reach it without having to go under the bed, not that I'm scared of any under the bed monsters but you know I'm looking very hot right now and getting this dirty would mean I have to take a bath and get changed again. And I'm not in the mood.

Of course the phone is centimeters out of arms reach, like my middle finger can barely touch it, but my arm is not long enough to get it. I hate when that happens, so close yet so far. I go under my bed and get the phone.

I get up and realize exactly what I didn't want to happen happened. My shirt is dirty, ahh, I hate this so much. I walk into my closet and search for a new shirt to wear. So much close, but nothing to wear god who thought having so much close could be a problem. Not me, that's who.

I find a hot blue tank top and decide if I'm going to break someone's heart I might as well look good doing it. I don't know if I should go do it in person or make it easy and make a simple phone call. But that wouldn't be fair to my baby, but I should call and give a warning. Or should I, god I'm back at the beginning not sure what I should do.

Well since I dirtied myself getting this stupid phone now I'm going to use it, It going to be used, stupid phone. It got me all dirty and stuff and now it's punishment, its going to be used, if it hadn't got me dirty then it wouldn't be in this situation, now its going to be used, lets see if the stupid phone likes being used.

I realize I'm just stalling for what I really want to do. I walk out and head to my car, I hop in and dial the number I dialed earlier. I get a voicemail, my baby, I mean the person must be having dinner with the family or something, I leave a message and try to sound as sincere as possible.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know I'll be at your house in an hour or so ok because well, we need to talk"


	4. This time the real drama begins and ends

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yo no own anything

Yes, i still hated the season finale with a passion, thanks for asking, i must say, i think this is the best chapter although very confusing for writing it, got most of the reactions i thought i would just keep in mind that I'm awesome :) oh and well just read the other chapters and you'll see that no i did not trick you well just read to understand and R&R please i love them with a passion unlike the SON season finale

* * *

_**Spencer**_

I'm jumping on my bed, I'm jumping on my bed, I'm jumping on my bed, I'm jumping on my bed, I'm jumping on my bed…

Oh yes I should definitely become a song writer like I'm just so awesome. I could get like a record deal and just dance on my music videos god I would be so rich.

As you can tell I'm very excited, the plan worked. My mom bought every bit of bullshit that came out of me and my dad's mouth. Every little bit, god I bet I could've even got a car to drive there. Oh yeah, god I love my dad so much, but not in the nasty incest sort of way that's just sick.

God yes, I'm going to go, god I don't know how my baby will act, if my baby doesn't like my decision I guess I'll just end it right now, like come on, I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to support me on my decisions not bring me down.

I start to hear a very annoying beeping coming from under me, I get up and see my phone is blinking and making the most annoying beeping sound I have ever heard. I open it up and it reveals that I have a one new incoming message. A voicemail to be more exact and well it's from my baby.

I flip open the phone and call my voicemail and its my love saying that we need to talk about something, and well fro the first time in a long time I agree a hundred percent. I look at the clock and realize my baby will be here in like 10 minutes, if what is said on the message is correct.

I have my head in my hands thinking what I'm going to say and do when my baby is here. How I'm going to say it and how I'm planning it out. Then I hear the doorbell ring, I hear someone open the door and then dad screams out my name.

"Spencer!"

I walk down the stairs slowly and see my baby there standing, not looking to happy. I breathe in deeply and I signal to my love to follow me upstairs, I say thanks to my dad and go upstairs sensing my baby following me. I walk inside my room and sit on my bed and pat the spot next to me. My baby closes the door and sits next to me.

I hope the next words that come out of my mouth don't hurt my love, scratch that, I hope the next couple of words that come out of my mouth don't hurt the person that is sitting right in front of me.

_**Ashley**_

I'm driving like a crazy person, and I realize that I still have time to get there, I said an hour, I can make a few stops here and there, I have time. No rush. God why am I so nervous, ever since prom we've been like this, weird just so weird, and this has been coming, I just have to do what I'm going to do, no turning back.

I pull up to the house I'm so used to seeing, I sit in my car and think of what I need to say, and what I want to say. I turn on my radio and _The Fray _is playing that _'How to save a life'_ I think its called, god that song is so annoying but its like been stuck in my head lately, then I start thinking about superman and how he knew how to save lives but he never made a song about it, sure he had a show but never a song telling people how to save lives, maybe he would have competition over saving lives.

God I hate when I do this, I usually distract myself when I don't want to do something, but I need to do this, I have to, I can't take it, not anymore, I just have to do this now, okay so let's do this.

I get out of my car and head towards the front door, I ring the doorbell and the dad I never had opens the door.

"Hey Mr." I don't even finish the name and I'm being hugged, god I love this man, if I wasn't with his child I would probably date him, I hear him call my soon to be ex's name and I see my baby walk downstairs and signals me to go upstairs to the room where we have spent many night's in.

My love is sitting on the bed where we have had so many wild and crazy nights, god I wish I didn't have to do this here, and I can't.

I sit down on the bed, and then before I say what I need to say or before my love says anything I ask if we can go to the park and talk. I'm responded with a nod and I get up and head towards the front door and I know I'm being followed by my, well I don't even know what I can call us right now, I open the front door and walk towards the park on the corner.

I sit down on the bench and now I'm breathing in and out and ready to say what I have to say, I wait for my soon to be ex to sit down, and I open my mouth and …

_**Spencer**_

I know that my baby asked to talk to me but I guess I should go first, but before I can even get a word out, my love asks if we can go to the park and talk. I look around my room, and assume he knows what I'm about to say and my baby just doesn't want to be in the room where we've had a lot of fun times, and I mean many.

I'm actually glad we are heading to the park, well I'm just following, my baby is leading, well I don't know if I can say baby, I mean I am considering breaking it off, you know, before I tell my baby I am going. I look deep into those beautiful eyes and I know that my love is about to talk but no I need to say this first, I open my mouth and...

_**Ashley**_

"Sorry Aiden, but we're over"

_**Spencer**_

"No Kevin me first, I'm sorry but I can't do this with you anymore we're over"

_**Ashley**_

I can see his face in shock, but he should've seen it coming, after prom when we did it for the first time, well we've been different it been completely physical since then. And he didn't even wan to go on the trip with me, I mean come on you have to be there for your girlfriend but no he rather stay here in L.A. There hasn't been that much love anymore, I think it was my mistake giving myself up before marriage. Which is what I had planned to do before I met Aiden, thinking it was the last level of love.

But love has no levels, there love and nothing, marriage is just another way of letting people know that two people are in love and telling people that you're going live together and have sex whenever the fuck you want. It's just like telling the world you're in love, but love is just love, unconditional, and well I thought I was in love with Aiden but apparently not, because if I was in love this would hurt, but right now I just feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders a 250 pound weight that was all muscle, yep.

Our love was completely physical and well I'm glad I'm over with it as I walk back to my car and hope I can just go home and start over I mean I am going to Ohio tomorrow, hey might even meet a cute guy that I fall in love with.

_**Spencer**_

I can see he is a little shocked that I beat him to it, but he know it was coming, right after or first time we started acting weird with each other, we were still good but different, like today, he knows how much going to this meant to me but no he couldn't be happy for me. Forget him I don't ever want to talk or see him again, I get up and see he is still shocked, god he is so pathetic.

I walk to my house and turn around to see if he has moved, but no, not even an inch. I smile at myself and see that maybe he wasn't going to break up with me, but it doesn't matter. I'm looking for the real thing, no fake shit. I hope I can just lie down on my bed and look forward on going to my trip to Spencer.

Yeah irony, I know but it's only hours away from this shitty down I'm stuck in. I get to my door and think about my decision and think if I did the right thing and once again I agree with my decision. So that's it I'm passed it I'm over him so now to start my 'new' life in Spencer as Spencer Carlin the actress.

_**Ashley**_

I'm finally home, after a long ass ride home, god it felt like forever, I throw myself on my bed and just go over my sudden break up with Aiden and think if I did the right thing, he was my friend for years before we got together, and that was when I was most in love with him when we were friends. So yeah I made the right decision.

I look at my night stand and see the blue paper that has me so anxious for tomorrow. I have to red it over and over to make sure it's true.

_**Dear Ms. Ashley Davies**_

**_This letter is to notify you that you have a callback. You are one of the 10 finalists that have been chosen for one of the lead roles in the new upcoming show. You are to be in Spencer, Ohio so you or one of the other 9 finalists can be chosen for some of the roles on this show. There is more information on the following pages._**

To tell you the truth, I have read this front page about 500 times and the second page like 5 times just giving us general information, like how long we're going to be there and what we'll need and some general information about the show, but I could care less about that, all I care about is that I'm being given a shot god I'm so happy.

I know I'm going to get this, even if I have to kill, well not kill but I'm definitely going to try my hardest, Ashley Davies the actress. I smile at my thought and drift off to sleep knowing tomorrow will be a new start new life for me and a better me.

But then my cell phone rings I read the caller ID and it says Aiden with a little sideways heart next to it, you know the less than three sign, and I just listen to the ring tone I put for him, I think about wasting my time with him I flip open the phone and think witch button to press

'Fuck off' button

'Why yes I'll let you waste my time' button

And I think what Aiden means to me, and I press the button I, Ashley Davies have chosen.

_**Spencer**_

I walked up the stairs neither acknowledging my mother or my stupid ass brother. I do say hi to my dad and Clay though. I go into my room and throw my self on my bed, the break-up is the farthest thing away from my mind, well apparently not but it kind of is. I look at the blue paper that came in the mail last week and I just have to reread it.

_**Dear Ms. Spencer Carlin**_

_**This letter is to notify you that you have a callback. You are one of the 10 finalists that have been chosen for one of the lead roles in the new upcoming show. You are to be in Spencer, Ohio so you or one of the other 9 finalists can be chosen for some of the roles on this show. There is more information on the following pages.**_

God, I finally got my shot, I new my audition was awesome, I can't believe I actually got picked I finally get a shot to reach my dream. I'm so psyched god I'm so fucking happy especially since me and my dad got my mom to say yes, oh yes.

Tomorrow is a brand new day and I'm so happy as you can tell. I reread the letter once again just making sure that I was chosen, don't want to show up and then be asked what I'm doing there and say I've been chosen then I'm told no you haven't god that would kill me. I guess I am a little pessimistic but that's because I get scared about most of my decisions.

Mostly because my mom chooses for me, what I'm supposed to wear, how I'm supposed to act, god she would kill me if she knew I've already had sex. But I have to learn how to ignore her opinion I have to start going for things I want, not for things she wants. And this is my first step acting, she hates that dream of mine, but I don't care it's what I want to do.

Then my cell phone starts ringing, same ring tone I'm so used to hearing and now its on my last nerve I look at it and flip open my phone and look at my two options

'You can kiss my ass' button

'Sure waste my time' button

And I think about how much I care about Kevin and press the button that I Spencer Carlin have chosen.


	5. Really Long Trip Kind of

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still own nothing

Yay, another update, second of the year and in one day :) well anyway, sorry for the wait, but i got the responses i wanted, the surprise and stuff and i did not trick anybody, yep never said either of their names in the first chapters :) yeah i slick and very bored, so anyway here's the second story update now the only one i need is the third one which is the final chapter/the end so wait up for it ok thnx peace and once again happy new year and i did hate the season finale for SoN and review so i know if i should end this torture now or continue

* * *

_**Spencer**_

Not only did me and my dad convince my mom to actually let me go to this acting audition you could call it, but we convinced her to even give me a ride all the way there. I said goodbye to everyone I knew last night except for the family, I said my goodbye this morning, everyone was proud, except for my mom of course, she's so scared of losing me, her baby. I can't say I hate being her baby but sometimes it's just too much.

Anyway, I look at the radio that is showing the time right now, and it reads 10:27, so technically we should have been there by now, you know, simple math. We left at 6 so four hours more is 10 so we should have been there at 10. But apparently whatever town we're in decides to have more than 5 cars on the road at a time unlike the rest of the state of Ohio.

I seriously think half of the population of Ohio is in this town, city, or whatever you want to call it and the other half is spread out throughout the rest of the state. Stupid traffic, stupid cars, stupid roads. I'm getting very impatient, but it's probably my nerves.

I look out the window while my mom just sings along to the current oldie song on the radio and I look at the houses. Each one looking like the one right before it, I swear they are all the same house, I feel like this car is on a treadmill and the scenery is just like replaying in the background. The only way I can tell that we are in fact not on a treadmill is the cars parked in the driveway of each house. I mean yeah everyone has the same exact color car, but at least they're different brands.

Oh snap, there is a flamingo on that front yard, but alas the next house has nothing, actually the next 100 houses have nothing too. God this is going to be a really long trip.

_**Ashley**_

The little light turns on indicating everyone should put on their seat belts, I put it on and thank god no one is sitting next to me on this crappy plane. I just sit there as the plane takes off and pray nothing bad happens to this plane at least until it lands in Ohio.

As soon as the little seatbelt light turns off I take it off and stretch, and lay across the three seats. God so comfortable, that is until someone kicks my foot out of the aisle, god is it my fault that each seat is like one inch wide and that I'm taller than three inches.

Then the stewardess came up to me and asked what I wanted for breakfast, I looked at my clock and saw that it was 9:07, I've never had breakfast before, actually I've never even woken up this early before so I ask what they have. She gave me all the options and I just chose a breakfast bagel and some coffee. A good ole' cup of coffee.

My food was placed on the stupid little tray that was super wobbly, my coffee almost spilled but my bagel fell to the floor, god I hate coach. But hey I chose coach so now I have to stick with it, I could've chosen first class, even the private jet my dad has stored away for me incase I need to run away but since I was going to be roughing it out while I slept in trailers in Ohio might as well start early right?

I decide I wasn't that hungry anyway, so I just drink my coffee, surprisingly enough the coffee on the airplane does the opposite of what it's supposed to do as I feel tired and I just lay myself across the three seats, making sure my legs are not in the aisle and I doze off.

_**Spencer**_

_Then my cell phone starts ringing, same ring tone I'm so used to hearing and now it's on my last nerve I look at it and flip open my phone and look at my two options_

'_You can kiss my ass' button_

'_Sure waste my time' button_

_And I think about how much I care about Kevin and press the button that I Spencer Carlin have chosen._

_I press the button and throw my phone on my bed, I sit up and start to think about how my life is going to be different without him, without Kevin, and I realize I'm going to be a lot happier without him holding me back._

_I pick up my phone and see that the 'end' button or the 'kiss my ass' button which I have now renamed is lower than the rest of the buttons. I think I pressed it so hard I messed up the button, I laugh at my own strength and…_

"Spencer? Spencer? Spencer!? Are you awake?" I open my eyes and look at my mom with my sleepy eyes and that pretty much just answered her question. God I hate when she does that, she wakes me up to ask if I'm awake, god parents are really just idiotic or something.

"Well Spencer, we're here in Spencer" She laughs at her joke, and I just look at her, god she been making that same joke for the past for days, ahhh.

"I though you might want to look at the town you're going to be in for the next couple of weeks." I guess that makes sense, I know I'm not going to be allowed out much of the time I'm there but if I am allowed out I want to kind of know where I'm going. I mean the paper didn't say anything about freedom but I don't much, I mean most of the girls here are underage and well we're their responsibility.

I look out the window and finally, houses that look different, I'm want to doze off again but no I want to see what type of city I'm going to be in, I read a sign that says little L.A. 2 miles that-a-way. It didn't exactly say that-a-way but there was an arrow pointing that-a-way. I wait until I see a fence that says NoS auditions here.

My mom parks in the parking lot and we go inside the big building, where there is a stage, I assume that's where we're going to be playing the parts, I look and there aren't many people here, just the important ones, the director and some crew, you know, the essential people.

"Hello, my name is Tim, Tim Lynch." I look at him and realize his last name seems familiar.

"You have probably heard of my brother Tom, and you may have seen my name on the script when you went over it." Yeah, I remember his brother, big shot writer and stuff, but what script, oh crap.

"The one in the yellow envelope?" I ask and he just nods his head. Crap I never got to open that one, damn I have to start reading it, but where did I leave it.

"Mr. Lynch, do you have another one I could use, I misplaced mine back at home." He just nods and gives me the one he has in his hands, I assume he always has to have extra. He looks at me and tells me to sign up over there, and then his cell phone rings and tells me and my mom to wait a second.

"Well Mrs."

"Carlin" my mom responds in a very flirty tone, god she really has to stop thinking about cheating on dad, god, and right in front of me, after all the religious bullshit she puts us through.

"Yes, Mrs. Carlin you can sign up your daughter right over there, and I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter for a second."

"Yes sure" She walks away to sign me in and Mr. Lynch pulls me aside.

"Well Ms. Carlin, I do remember your audition, one of my judges filmed it and told me about you, and I must say, if you're as good as you were that day you're a shoe in, you and, oh I forget the other girl's name at the moment, but you and her are the favorites, there is two main parts so hopefully both of you are up to it, when she gets here I will introduce the both of you."

I just nod and smile, I'm a shoe in as long as I did like the last time, I hope I can do that, I just have to concentrate just like that day. I walk over to my mom who just handed over the paper to the old man behind the table. She walks over to me and looks at me and embraces me in a hug. I hug her back, and she kisses meek and walks away, and I smile knowing I won't have to deal with her for the next 6 weeks. Sure I'll miss dad and Clay, but that's it, I'll call them as much as I can.

I see Mr. Lynch once again, and he's walking towards me.

"Hey Spencer, want to meet the girl that I was telling you about?"

I nod my head, it's not like I'm going to say no, I have to kiss ass, I have to take shit from everyone important and Mr. Lynch right now is the most important person.

"Well then let's go." I follow him outside to a limousine and I wait there as he opens the door, no one comes out.

"What are you waiting for?" Oh, apparently he wants me to go with him, I get a little nervous,

"Come on, we're going to pick her up from the airport." Oh I think to myself, duh, I didn't really think he wanted me to 'earn' this job, well I don't think I did. I get in and he gets in after me. He reaches into the fridge and hands me a soda.

"Well Spencer, her name is Ms. Davies, she's your age, and she comes from L.A. She was supposed to have a relative of hers pick her up but she just called asking if I could go pick her up, so I thought perfect for you and her to meet, you know like her first friend in Ohio." I grinned, I could use another, sure I had a couple, but only like 2 or 3 really close ones, maybe me and her could become best friends, we were going to work together.

I lay back as Mr. Lynch turns on the radio to Z100 and _How to save a life_ by _The Fray_ is playing. I sing along and look out the window. My first time in a limousine and I'm very much enjoying myself, I can't wait to meet this Ms. Davies. Hopefully she's not conceited or anything.

I can see the airport and I think I see Ashley, I don't know, but she looks like an Ashley. And wow she's so…

_**Ashley**_

_But then my cell phone rings I read the caller ID and it says Aiden with a little sideways heart next to it, you know the less than three sign, and I just listen to the ring tone I put for him, I think about wasting my time with him I flip open the phone and think witch button to press_

'_Fuck off' button_

'_Why yes I'll let you waste my time' button_

_And I think what Aiden means to me, and I press the button I, Ashley Davies have chosen._

"_What do you want Aiden?" I sigh at my choice, I shouldn't have answered. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want? To break up with me?" He makes me think about it for a while. I really don't, I hate being alone. But I don't love him, if I do get with him it's because of my own insecurities. I admit it to myself but I don't care._

"_No Aiden, I do want to be with you." I can sense him smiling over the phone._

"_Baby, I love you"_

"_Me too honey me too." God what did I just do, but I hate being alone, I need someone there to be my rock, to be my safety net in case I fall I need someone there and apparently he is the only that has been there for me so he might as well keep being there for me._

_God, I hate being like this, but what can I do, well at least I'll be away from him for a while. I can't wait until I get to go and act, oh I'm so happy and..._

'Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts we are about to land' finally I think, yes, I've had enough flying for a while, I'm surprised I even left L.A. I get my stuff, get my things stamped, you know the usual and I hear my cell phone ringing. It's Aiden, god can't he leave me alone. We've been together for the last four days, he's even slept over my house, hasn't he gotten tired yet of being around me god.

I just ignore the call and wait for my 'Aunt'. I didn't even know I had an aunt here, I don't even know what she looks like but she said she would have a sign with my name on it.

30 minutes later and 60 Aiden calls later I'm still waiting for my supposed aunt. God Aiden leave me alone, you would think after the first 20 calls that I didn't answer he would get the picture but no he keeps calling and I'm left here ignoring him. I'm this close to breaking up with him again.

Then I remember that I have the number for Mr. Lynch. He's the writer of the script for that show NoS. God is sounds like a bad spin off of another show. Like someone's really bad fan fiction of a show or something. I laugh at my thought and call Mr. Lynch.

I tell him about my current predicament and he says he'll pick me up. Of course he's going to pick me up, he told me himself I was a shoe in for the part, he couldn't find a better person for the part he wants me to fill. I remember when he told me, he said there were two main parts and well they were both practically filled, me and this girl names Spencer Carlin. But he says that he has to have this audition to make sure, its just like something that's mandatory so everyone has a fair chance.

I wonder what Spencer's like, all I know is she's originally from Ohio. I hope she doesn't think she's all that because we're in her state or anything. I see a limo come up and I know its his because of the license plate. 'Big Bro Lynch' pretty long for a license plate, but I guess if you have money you can do anything, like my license plate says 'Ash rox ur sox'

I laugh at my $60 license plate. I can't wait for that limousine it looks so close but it's taking so long to get here, the limousine parks and he comes out followed by a girl, who I presume is Spencer and she just looks so…


	6. First Impressions

_**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, I own NoS and that's ballin..._

Yeah another chapter :) and i must say, although this chapter is bad, i must say my favorite, because of one special reason and well you'll find out as you read it, and it's so random, it's my favorite like i said but i thought it would come out differently but the English problem messed me up a little, well actually a lot but oh well, so read and enjoy, it's awesome. R&R so i know if i should continue or not, because if no one is reading then why continue it..right?

* * *

_**Spencer**_

God, she's so beautiful, those brown eyes, those curls, and that body. I love her shirt, just low enough to not get arrested, but just high enough to show those tanned abs. A very short skirt and I mean very short, leaving so little to imagination.

"Hello" The beauty speaks, and with such a beautiful voice, I make eye contact with her and she immediately blushes, she must have seen me checking her out, and as soon as I see her red face mine turns the same shade of red.

God, what am I doing, checking her out, but, who wouldn't she is just so hot. And besides it's not like I'm gay or anything. It's just like an observation, I wasn't actually checking her out, just observing her beauty, like regular girls do. Just like when friends call each other hot or sexy, it's no big deal it's just playing around, right?

I'm snapped out of my daze by giggling, very cute giggling at that. I look to where I heard the giggling and notice it's coming from Ashley, I look at her confused and just looks at me and smiles, and boy does she have the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"You're cute when you daydream" I think over what she just said. I just tilt my head and smile, and of course blush.

"Well you're just cute in general" I respond quickly, and regret it as soon as it comes out of my mouth

"Thanks Hun" and now I'm not so sorry that I said that, god her voice is just such a turn on you could say

"I see you two ladies are already friends, so get in the car and you two can talk on the way back." I turn around to at least help her with her bag, but alas they are all gone. I assume Mr. Lynch over here already put them in the trunk. I mean what else could he have been doing while I was admiring Ashley here.

I open the door for Ashley and then it hits me, I've been flirting with her, or trying to anyway, I mean, a friend wouldn't find her friend's voice a turn on like come one, and she's just so beautiful, so maybe I, nah couldn't be.

"Hey Spence, get in" Once again the brunette snaps me out of daydreaming mode, and I get in the car. She probably thinks I'm weird or have ADD staring into space like that and such. I catch her gaze and she just smiles, a 1000 watt smile that could brighten up the darkest of days. I just tilt my head and smile, and end it with a quick blush. Apparently that's my new routine with this girl. But I can't argue, I could get used to this routine.

We stay quiet for a while, just listening to the radio in the background. _How to save a life _by _ The Fray_ is playing.

"God, Superman saved lives but he didn't even make a song about it" I put my hands to my mouth and just realize I said that out loud, the stupidest comment has just come out of my mouth. Ashley bursts out laughing and just looks at me and then I start doing my nervous laugh.

"I was saying the same thing when I went to my bo… my friend's house" I start to laugh and let her little mistake pass. I heard her say boyfriend but, maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, that's why she was correcting herself. Wait, why do I even care, it's not like I'm interested or anything. I look at her and smile and just nod my head.

The little tinted window thingy that separates the front of the limo from the back is being lowered and making an annoying sound too, I'm glad it's actually going down though, it would have been in a very awkward moment if the stupid window didn't go down.

"You guys, I mean girls, should practice so you can get some chemistry going between you too, so you can work better together." If only he knew the chemistry I was feeling with her right now. Ashley took the script and smiles at Tim, but it wasn't the same smile she had given me, it was a dull smile, I mean it wasn't fake or anything just not 1000 watts, maybe, 500 watts. It makes me feel kind of special, she gave me her best smile and lest everyone else have the okay smiles. But any smile would look good on this girl.

"We're going to be a while, there's a whole bunch load of traffic." And with that, I understood why he wanted us to practice, and the tainted window thingy went up, along with the most annoying sound. We look at each other and decide it would be better to practice than just waste time talking.

At first we decide I'm going to play the character, Mandy Musgrave, and Ashley is going to play Gabrielle Christian. I didn't know anything about either character since I did in fact not read the script. I just read directly from the script while she basically knows every line of this character. And it doesn't help that there is this beautiful girl is right in front of me. We start off fine but of course break off into random giggles here and there, using different accents, you know, two girls just playing around like usual. Then we decide to switch roles, maybe we do better as each other's characters.

After much role playing and when I say much I mean like an hour or so, we decide she's a better Mandy and I'm a better Gabby. Well actually, its just that I'm a better Gabby, because she pretty much does both the characters very well, she is very good I must say. I ask Ashley about my character since she seems to know the script, and well I don't.

"Well Spence" God I love how she says that. 'Spence' it just rolls of her tongue and the way her lips move when she says it

"Gabby is all sweet and innocent, a good girl you could say" Well I guess I could've figured that out from the reading I've been doing, but I was too busy concentrating on Ashley.

"And well Mandy, is sort of hardcore, a rough life, few but good friends." She continues telling me about the plot of this story. God, I should've read the script, I listen intently, hanging on her every word, and it helps with those lips.

"So, Mandy and Gabby are best friends, their complete opposites which makes them such good friends?" I ask and she just nods her head with a smile on her head.

"And some boy gets in between them, and they have to decide between love or friendship, and the irony is they get to choose both." She ends her plot, and I wonder how they could choose both, they must have come to like a mutual agreement to see who gets the boy. While I think about this I decide to ask how does it end.

"Ash, how does the story end?" She look at me and hesitates to answer then she opens her mouth.

"I don't know, I didn't get the whole script yet, just about half of it." I just smile and nod and realize yeah, how could they just give the whole story to a bunch of kids that haven't even got the part yet. But how did Ashley get so much of the script, if I didn't even get half of it.

"Ash, sorry for all the questions, but, how did you get half of the script?" She looks at me and after a couple of seconds she answers

"Well, Mr. Lynch over there said I was a shoe-in along with you, so he gave me pretty much the whole script to the show, I'm actually surprised he hasn't given it to you yet" Yeah me too.

"Well apparently I'm not as big of a shoe in as you" That came out with a little jealousy in my voice and I decide to clear it up before it turns into something big.

"Ash, I didn't mean it that way, I mean you're great, you're like the best, and you definitely deserve the part, but I thought I was like already in when he said that to me." She just nods in agreement and looks down.

"Well I'll definitely help you, because I wouldn't be able to do this without you." I just smile and nod and she smiles back. And I end it with the now infamous blush.

I think to myself and realize, I never actually looked at my script, maybe I did get the whole script, and the extra one he gave me was just a regular one everyone else got. He did say this whole thing is just mandatory. God, I should've read the script.

"Hey, let's do this scene, I haven't even read it yet." She takes a script out of her purse, probably different than the one he handed to us before. She flips to a specific page, and puts the script in between us.

"Since you're going to be Gabby, you're going to be her, and I'm going to be Matt." I assume he's the guy Gabby and Mandy 'fight' over. It's apparently me and Matt arguing, I think about Matt, and think that it sounds familiar, and realize it's the part my brother tried out for, he actually wanted to do this show too, but he lost to umm, Kyle and this kid named Sean, they were also going for some lead parts, well Kyle got the main role of Matt and this kid Sean of someone that shows up a lot but not as much as Mandy, Gabby, and Matt.

"Ok" And we start. It's an arguing scene, and I'm screaming just low enough so Mr. Lynch and the driver don't lower the window to find out what's going on, and Ashley does the same. During the middle of the fight I can see Ashley is getting into this, and her eyes start to water, as if what I'm saying is actually hurting her, and if I was her and the things that were being said were said to me, I would cry to. Then she starts to sob.

"Oh my god Ashley, are you okay?" She looks up at me and suddenly stops to cry and then laughs it up.

"Ha-ha, you actually fell for it" That was so not funny, god first time since I met her, I hate her, well not hate her, just dislike her, temporarily that is.

"You should've seen your face it was like 'Oh my god are you okay?' It was so funny"

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was funny" I respond with some hate in my voice, but very little.

"It was, it was effin hilarious"

"Well my face wasn't all 'Oh my god are you okay?' as you so nicely put it"

"Oh but it was"

Then I start to giggle along with her, and she copies my face over and over again, it just funny the way she does it, then next thing you know we're both laughing so hard, it's starting to hurt. I hold my sides as if they're about to just explode.

I finally calm down and just place my hands on the seat as I try to calm myself down, next thing I know her hand is on top of mine, we both start laughing and look at each other real quick and look away after a couple a seconds. When her hand touched mine I could feel a jolt just surge through my whole body, and when I looked at Ashley I could see she felt the same thing, god her eyes could tell so many stories to me, I just met her but I can read them.

As I'm looking out the window, her hand still on top of mine after a couple of minutes, I turn my hand over and intertwine our fingers. And the funny thing is, that I did it without thinking, just like a reaction, and right now all I'm hoping is Ashley doesn't freak out. I really didn't mean to do it, it was seriously just a reaction like I just said.

See when Kevin was still the shy little boy when we first started dating, he was so scared to hold my hand, so we had a sort of signal, he would place his hand on top of mine and I would do the intertwining, you know back when he was cute and he hadn't gotten any yet.

I see a sign saying we're entering the town of Spencer. I look back at Ashley who is still looking out her window and our hands still together. She can feel my eyes on her so she turns to me and smiles. And cue the awkwardness, she can feel it so she does something about it. Next thing I know she is right next to me and still holding my hand, and the script in between us. Blocking the view from our intertwined fingers but we know it there. She gives a small squeeze as if to make sure we're still holding hands.

"What do you want from me?" She looks at me and I don't know how to answer that question. I look out the window again then at the piece of paper blocking our locked hands and realize she is reading form the script, exactly where we stopped right before our hands finally got a formal greeting with each other.

I just read along and realize we aren't even screaming like we're supposed to, we're just talking it out, then out of nowhere she starts to raise her voice, and I raise mine, looks like she's finally got into the part once again. Next thing I know she is screaming at the top of her lungs and I just respond, and wonder why Tim hasn't asked what's going on back here.

"Why don't you love me?" I scream out my line

"I do" I look at the script and seem to have lost my place with all the screaming and the intensity, I look drastically for the next line but I can't seem to find it, I look at her to say sorry or something and I can see something in her eyes but I can't tell what it is, and the next thing I know her lips crash into mine. She parts her lips from mine but no, I don't want her to stop, I jump on her and kiss her, I straddle her as she places her hands on my hips and I just cup her face.

Her lips are just so soft, so warm, and her tongue, god it can do wonders, our tongues are just massaging each other, dancing with each other in perfect harmony, and then my worst nightmare happens when the car stops and I hear two doors open and close and I hear footsteps coming closer and…

**_Ashley_**

Wow, she is so pretty, wait scratch that, she is fucking gorgeous, I mean look at those eyes and those beautiful gold locks. They just go together and her face, and her body, sure she's dressing a bit conservative but u can pretty much see her figure. Her very, very sexy figure. She looking at me from top to bottom, like if she was checking me out or something so I decide now would be a good time to introduce myself.

"Hello" I say and I can tell she was checking me out and I just blush, she sees this and she blushes as well.

"So you must be Spencer?" I ask but no answer, I stick out my hand for her to shake, but she look s like she is daydreaming, I just look over to Tim who is putting my luggage in the trunk of this limo which kind of is against the whole roughing this out thing I was planning.

I just giggle at her lack of keeping her eyes of me, and then she looks like I've just disturbed one of her daydreams and decide to tell her the truth about what I think about her daydreaming.

"You're cute when you daydream"

"Well you're cute in general" she responds, and I can tell she regrets saying that out loud.

"Thanks Hun" I say to let her know that it's fine that she said I look cute I mean god I do. But Spencer is just well beautiful, like really gorgeous, that face is just like of an angel and I catch myself checking her out as well, especially her ass.

"I see you two ladies are already friends, so get in the car and you two can talk on the way back." She turns around apparently to look at me bags, but she was in la-la land so she didn't notice Tim over here, put them away, god she is so adorable.

I'm getting butterflies by just being here with her, but right now I am in Ashley cool mode. Can't just flirt with her, I mean yeah I've flirted with girls before but just for fun, now it's like I have to, I just can't control myself. She opens the door for me and it's so cute, god, she seems perfect.

"Hey Spence, get in" I bring her back from la-la land once again, god she's a daydreamer. Looks like she froze or something, but whatever, and she's really cute, I don't know if I already mentioned that. She gets in and I gave her my best smile, my sexy smile I might add. I use it with Aiden, well I used to, when he was all head over heels for me. Then I remember Aiden, and I realize, I am more attracted to Spencer than to him. I think about this for a second and then Spencer says something.

"God, Superman saved lives but he didn't even make a song about it" She covers her mouth, and I can tell she didn't mean to say it, but it's funny, because I was saying the same thing a couple of days ago when I was driving to Aiden's house, I guess I should let her know why I'm laughing.

"I was saying the same thing when I went to my bo… my friend's house" She just laughs along with me, and all I'm thinking about is I hope she didn't hear my slip. God please, but why do I care. I do have a boyfriend, but I don't know why I can't tell her that. Maybe, I actually like her, more than just a friend, no, I haven't thought about it before, sure you know some girls are hotter than Aiden, but to like go out with another girl, no, never.

The stupid tinted window is like going down and Mr. Lynch pops his head in and starts talking to us.

"You guys, I mean girls, should practice so you can get some chemistry going between you too, so you can work better together." If only he knew the chemistry I was feeling right now. I just smile at him and take the script he is handing us, it's different than the script I have at home, probably because he pretty much gave me the whole season in one script. For some reason, I hope Spencer notices that her smile was better than the one I gave Tim, because for some reason, I want her to know that she is special for me.

"We're going to be a while, there's a whole bunch load of traffic." And that's why he wants us to practice, so time flies by without me and Spencer annoying the crap out of this guy. I just giggle a little and me and Spencer look at the script.

Spencer decides to be Mandy, and I decide to be Gabby, whose actual name is Gabrielle-Christian. We play the parts and I realize Spencer has not read the script whatsoever, she is reading it directly from the book, not even looking up at me once. We switch roles a couple of times to see which one does who better, I'm doing both good so she decides she wants to be Gabrielle, because apparently it's easier for her, and I don't mind as long as this blond beauty it happy.

Then she asks me about the plot of this story, I pretty much tell her everything I know, because well I know everything. I tell her that her character is all 'sweet and innocent' while mine is pretty hardcore and a rebel you might say. I tell her about their friendship, but not much detail, and about the boy that gets in between them. I finish the plot so she decides to go over it again with me to make sure she has it all down in her head.

"So, Mandy and Gabby are best friends, their complete opposites which makes them such good friends?" She asks and I just nod my head. She then starts to think, and is having trouble remembering the rest, so I decide to finish the plot for her.

"And some boy gets in between them, and they have to decide between love or friendship, and the irony is they get to choose both." and she just nods her head, and I hope she doesn't ask about the ending, because that would just be awkward.

So of course the awkwardness begins now.

"Ash, how does the story end?" I look at her not knowing what to say, so I do what I do best, I lie.

"I don't know, I didn't get the whole script yet, just about half of it." and with that she just smiles and nods, and then she looks intrigued. And god is she cute.

"Ash, sorry for all the questions, but, how did you get half of the script?" She looks at me and I just lose myself in those eyes for a bit and then respond.

"Well, Mr. Lynch over there said I was a shoe-in along with you, so he gave me pretty much the whole script to the show, I'm actually surprised he hasn't given it to you yet" She puts on a disappointed look, and I kind of feel bad for her.

"Well apparently I'm not as big of a shoe in as you" I heard a little jealousy in that voice, maybe now she hates me, so I just lower my head and look at my feet as if they're going to go somewhere.

"Ash, I didn't mean it that way, I mean you're great, you're like the best, and you definitely deserve the part, but I thought I was like already in when he said that to me." I look up and smile, knowing she wasn't jealous of me, she was mostly mad as Tim over there for lying you could say.

"Well I'll definitely help you, because I wouldn't be able to do this without you" I respond, and I'm liking this new confident Ashley, not the push over Ashley I was, or am with Aiden. Spencer just nods, smiles, and blushes. God I love the new routine of hers.

Then it hits me, she never read her script, well it doesn't look like it anyway, so maybe she is a shoe in like me but she doesn't know it yet.

I decide she should practice from the script she probably actually got at home. I take it out of my purse and then think of a brilliant idea, I'm going to sort of punish her for not reading this script.

"Hey, let's do this scene, I haven't even read it yet." I tell her, knowing it's the scene where Matt is supposed to cry, and I'm going to give the performance of a lifetime.

"Since you're going to be Gabby, you're going to be her, and I'm going to be Matt." I tell her, she's thinking hard of who Matt is and then she remembers, well she looks like she remembers anyway.

"Ok" she responds and I just smile. It's an arguing scene I picked so I could cry my eyes out. She starts and I just continue, we scream low enough so that Tim or the driver don't ask what's going on back here. Then she starts to get into this and as do I as my eyes start to water. I can see in her eyes she thinks she's hurting me, and she is, because I can't just kiss those lips. Wait, what am I thinking, you have to calm down and just execute the prank. Then I start to sob

"Oh my god Ashley, are you okay?" I look up at her and start to laugh so hard, god she is so naïve, which is what makes her so innocent and beautiful.

"Ha-ha, you actually fell for it" I tell her and she looks all mad at me, maybe I took it too far but I just can't stop laughing.

"You should've seen your face it was like 'Oh my god are you okay?' It was so funny"

I show her the face she made and she smirks a bit but gets back into angry mode with me

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was funny" She says and of course it was

"It was, it was effin hilarious" I just continue laughing it up

"Well my face wasn't all 'Oh my god are you okay?' as you so nicely put it" Oh but it was

"Oh but it was" I just continue laughing

I keep making the face that she made and she eventually starts giggling along with me, and her giggle is just so cute, its so sweet.

I can see her holding her sides as if they're about to explode, and then I close my eyes and place my hand on the seat and my hand lands on hers. Then the giggling stops, but not because I wanted it too, because I feel like electricity just surging through my body, starting at my hand and ending there too.

I look at her and try and see if she has felt the same thing I felt, and I can see that she has, those eyes just are so clear, I can see myself in them and I know she knows I felt it too. One thing I don't like about my eyes, they give away everything about me, and they literally tell people how I'm feeling which sucks, especially if you're trying to keep a secret. We both look away me out my window, her out hers.

After a couple of minutes, she intertwines our fingers, and they feel as if they were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces made for each other. And wow does it feel so right, and with her, this beautiful girl who I know I'm going to corrupt, because I'm not exactly all sweet an innocent. I just keep looking out the window and only one person comes to mind. 'Aiden' And how I don't feel this way about him as I feel about Spencer, how the butterflies that I one had with him have now lost their wings and died and how Spencer has given me more butterflies in on day than he has in all the time we've been together. Now this is the awkwardness I hate to have so I decide to do something about it.

I decide to break the tension and I take the script and put it between us as if to block our hands, I hope she doesn't think I don't want to see her hands so I give her a small squeeze to let her know I still want her hand holding mine

"What do you want from me?" I read from the script, Spencer looks away as if searching for an answer, she probably forgot about the script that is right between us, but yeah little naïve Spencer finally go it, as she continues.

We talk it out, we aren't screaming like we're supposed to, but then comes the real intense part so I decide to get into the scene and I start screaming. She screams back and I scream louder, and wonder why Tim hasn't asked what was going on, he probably knows we're doing an intense scene right now, so then she says the line that makes me lose my focus.

"Why don't you love me?" She screams out.

"I do." I then see her search the script looking for the line I just said, and all I think right now it, what if she finds out that line isn't there, so Spencer looks at the paper one more and then looks up and looks at me and before she can say anything I kiss her. I just press my lips up on hers. Then I pull back to break apart our lips knowing she was going to be freaked out.

But no, quite the opposite happened, she kissed me, she jumps on me and is straddling me and the cups my face. My hands go on her hips just to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. It is the most intense kiss I have ever felt, and her lips are just so perfect, and her tongue just dances around mine perfect, I'm seriously starting to think me and her are meant to be. I start to think about Aiden and how much of a mistake I made taking him back, how much I don't love him, and that I'm in love with Spencer Carlin, and I'm now gay, and in love. I mean when you're in love, all that matters is that, you're in love.

Then I feel her tense up as we feel the car stop, two doors open and close, and Spencer is just frozen there on top of me, probably not knowing what to do so I make the first move as I hear footsteps coming closer. I ….


	7. We got to finish this scene

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still own NoS and Tim Lynch and once again that's balling

Hey guys, sorry for the long ass time to update, being grounded sucks, a lot, didn't even have private time to work on some stories but anyway I am going to update all my storied along with like a one shot and one like 2 or 3 shot blah thingy. Lets see, I will finish up Take a Guess? and probably tombstone cause well i forget where i wanted it to go but I'm not sure yet and yes 1 one shot coming your way along with like a 2 or 3 shot not sure yet and when I'm all alone with just this story Ill have another one up cause i am awesome oh and I'm going to add one more chapter to my first completed story just cause i can so well get ready Sunday is the last day of my grounding so Sunday night be prepared for like 5 posts from me so yeah enjoy this one and until Sunday guys. R&R por favor

Oh and sorry for like rushing the Spashleyness in this story it's just that i couldn't take it and i needed to write some spashleyness and well i dont know just sorry for rushing them both, i would've wanted to make them wait but i was like oh what the hell well yeah sorry 3

* * *

_**Spencer**_

Next thing I know, I'm on the opposite side of where Ashley is sitting, as she fixes herself up and just like that she all fixed up and you could never tell she was just making out with somebody. She just looks normal, exactly the way she came into the limo, the same beautiful girl.

"Hello Ladies" Mr. Lynch says while he sticks his head into the limo, he looks at me and crap I think he knows. Yeah, I have never been able to get away with a lie, crap it's probably like written all over my face right now.

'**My name is Spencer Carlin, and yes I have been making out with the brunette beauty sitting right across from me.'**

"You look flushed Spencer" He asks with concern, I guess I should just tell him before he fins out himself or something.

'**Mr. Lynch, I am looking flushed because I was making out with Ashley, and yes she's very sexy'**

Yeah, that sounds pretty easy to say in my head, but then he tells my mom and then more drama ahhh, god, well might as well get it over with.

"Umm, Mr. Lynch, I…"

"Wasn't feeling too good" Ashley blurts out

"What?" Mr. Lynch and I ask at the same time, he asked a little bit louder so apparently he didn't hear me ask the same question as him.

"Yeah, Spencer wasn't feeling to well" I looked at her so confused, wondering where this came from.

"I think she got a little car sick" She explained to him. He looked at me and gave me a once over, god I hope he believes her.

"Are you feeling better Spencer?" He asks and I just nod my head, not trusting my voice, because if I talk, I will probably end up telling him that me and Ashley were in a hot and passionate make out session back here and he totally ruined it. Great now I was mad at Mr. Lynch.

"Of course she's feeling better" Ashley butts in once again

"I took care of her" She gives me one of those 1000 watt smiles that I've fallen in love with and I just smile and blush.

Tim looks at me and just smiles.

"Well as long as you're feeling better Ms. Carlin." I just giggle and nod, as Tim removes his head from the lime I look over at Ashley who is looking directly at me and just biting her lip, I look into her eyes and get lost in those hazel eyes.

"Hey Mr. Lynch!" Ashley screams out, and I get a little nervous wanting to know why Ashley wants to talk to Tim.

"Me and Spencer are going to finish this scene and we'll be right out" I smile at her as she closes the open door on the limo and locks it, and straddles me.

All we here is a muffled 'Ok girls, but you only have 30 minutes before you have to meet everybody else' I take out my cell phone and see it 20 after, so 30 minutes we have to be there, I throw my cell phone on the seat beside me and Ashley and I both lean into each other's kisses. While she cups my face, my hands just stay at her hips, but I can't take it, I need to feel more.

As we still kiss I move my hands up her blouse, just grazing her abs, and I just felt more electricity being surged through our bodies. I just started like tickling her, as she smiled and giggled into my mouth, I could feel her giggling and that made me happy. God, I don't remember the last time I was this happy, especially with a girl.

I can't take it, I need more touchy, I need to feel more of her, as I put my both hands on her back and deepen her into the kiss. I need to feel more of her, I've never needed someone so badly.

I bring my hands down by accident and they land on her ass, her ass just like sticks out, and out of instinct because I mean if you an ass in your hands of someone you really like, and you're making out with them what would you do? I just grab it and maybe squeeze it a bit and I feel her tense up, so I bring my hands back up to her back.

She grabs my hand and brings them back down to her ass. She goes back to my face as she tangles her hand in my hair. God it feels so good, I'm loving every minute of this, oh crap, we had to be at the stupid big building with the stage.

I break the kiss and Ashley groans and looks at me disappointed, I take the cell phone beside me and look at the time, Ashley then realizes why I stopped the kiss, but that doesn't stop her from giving me the cutest pouty face I've ever seen.

I point towards the limo door motioning her to get off me and get out. She sucks her teeth and heads toward the limo door and opens it and gets out. I follow her and I point to the big building where we have to be in about 5 minutes now and she looks at it and of course she sees it. It's the biggest building, well here.

We head over there and I can see Ashley looking to her left and to her right, I copy her to try and see what she's looking for, next thing I know her hand is put in my back pants pocket. I just smile and blush, god that got to be like at least 100 blushes within the last 3-5 hours. Of course I understand why she looked both ways, I doubt she's gay just caught in the moment or something like that, god I don't even know anymore, I mean I just made out with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and god was it just great. I guess we never actually really talked in the car about sexual orientation or anything like that, not even if we left someone back home. Well we can talk about that later I guess.

We get to the door and I look at my phone to see if we're late, and of course we're not, I mean it was like a 30 second walk and we had 5 minutes to get here. We get to the door and she takes her hand out of my pocket and I kind of frown but once again I do understand. She goes for the door handle but I take her wrist as I practically slam her against the wall and I look around like she did earlier and I kiss her so softly yet so passionately on those soft lips.

She smiles at me and mouths a 'your so cute' to me I mouth back 'I know' right before she plants a soft kiss on my lips and with that she opens the door and we both head in seeing our 'competition' if you could call it that sitting talking with Tim, as we both wave to him and we walk towards him knowing I have just made a new friend named Ashley Davies, heck maybe even more than just a friend.

_**Ashley**_

I think fast and I literally fling Spencer across the limo, I fix myself up and see that Spencer is still like out of it. I just hope she doesn't say anything, not that I regret it or anything but I am not gay, well after what I just did, no I am not gay, I am in love.

Mr. Lynch sticks his head in and looks at me and I just smile, my normal smile, because from now on my best smile is meant from that girl right over there.

"You look flushed Spencer" He says and Spencer looks like she's scared out of her wits, and she also looks like she can't think of anything to say, she looks like she's about to tell him what we've been doing in the back here. Think fast Ashley.

"Umm, Mr. Lynch, I…"

"Wasn't feeling to good" I blurt out and just realize that I am the greatest at excuses. God I am literally the shit with all this lying crap, unlike Spencer over there, god she's so innocent, which is such a turn on like wow, well sometimes you got to lie to live.

"What?" Is the next thing I hear out of both Mr. Lynch and Spencer's mouth.

"Yeah, Spencer wasn't feeling to well" I lie out of my ass and I look at Spencer whose completely confused and apparently naïve, very naïve, which makes her all the more innocent, which makes it all the more hot. God, I'm loving this so much.

"I think she got a little car sick" I continue, he looks at her up and down and to tell you the truth, I get a little jealous the way he looks at her but I know he's just checking to see if she's ok. I look at Spencer who finally gets what I am implying to Mr. Lynch.

"Are you feeling better Spencer?" He asks her and she just nods her head, and I can see she is very uncomfortable with the whole lying thing so I decide to answer for her.

"Of course she's feeling better" I say

"I took care of her" It wouldn't have been an Ashley answer if it wasn't a little bit conceited now would it. I smile at Spencer and she blushes and god its so hot, I swear I want to just touch her right now.

"Well as long as you're feeling better Ms. Carlin." Spencer just giggles and not as Tim removes his head from our grills, and Spencer looks at me and I bite my lip missing her lips on mine, the taste god, I just look into those blue beautiful eyes, and I just can't go on longer without them on mine again, I need to do something.

"Hey Mr. Lynch!" I scream out, and I see Spencer gets a little nervous that I call out to him.

"Me and Spencer are going to finish this scene and we'll be right out" I see her smile at me and in one quick motion I close and lock the limo door and straddle the beautiful blonde in my presence.

All we here is a muffled 'Ok girls, but you only have 30 minutes before you have to meet everybody else' Spencer takes out her cell phone probably to check the time and then she throws the phone in the seat right beside me and her. We lean into each other as she does this and I cup her face while her hands lay rest on hips. God I wish I could touch her more, I wish she would touch me more.

As we kiss she gets s little bolder and sticks both hands in my blouse, not to high, which I wish she would but she grazes my tones abs, which I have to give Aiden credit for, with all the taking me to the gym so I stay fit and stuff. She gives me a slight tickle as I smile and giggle into her mouth, and I am seriously having the best time of my life with this girl right now.

She takes them out and I get a little angry, because she didn't go farther up, she puts her hands on my back trying to deepen the kiss, apparently she does want more touching as I do. She puts her hands on my ass, I know it was a mistake and all I mean my ass really like stands out well I think it does anyway and she squeezes it gently probably because she just wanted to feel it, but I tense up by mistake I just wasn't ready for that.

She takes her hands and places them on my back again, and god I wish I hadn't tensed up because I want her to touch me, I take her hands and place them back on my ass and force her to squeeze it because its what I need, although its not that much, I can live with just that, for now anyway.

I tangle my hands in her beautiful golden locks, god their so soft, I just want to pull them make it rough, and laugh at my idea and just as fast I groan out of disappointment. She just broke the kiss what the hell, she looks at her cell phone and I realize why she broke the kiss. But maybe with my pouty face she'll think about ditching the whole meeting our competition thing. So I try and crash and burn, well not really I could tell she thought about skipping it

She points toward the stupid limo door and I hope that is miraculously disappeared while we were kissing but alas still there. I get off her as much as it hurts, and I get out. She points out the biggest building in the place, I just head towards it and she follows and we just walk side by side and not even talk about what just happened.

I decide to make the first move if we're not going to talk I look to my left and look to my right and I can see Spencer mimicking my moves probably wondering why I'm doing this and then I stick my hand in her pants pocket and just walk like that. I need to be touching her at all times apparently because I can't live without touching her in someway. She smiles and blushes once again, and no matter how many times she does it I know I'll never get tired of it, ever.

I assume she knows why I was making sure no one was around, I mean I'm not gay, just in love for the moment, what am I talking about I'm in love with her and always be, god I can't believe I can actually say that, I'm in love. Anyway, I'm sure she's not gay either, just got caught in the moment and stuff, but that doesn't mean I don't like her, well love her, you know just got to keep it on the down low. I guess we got to talk about it later, I mean I never really asked her if she was gay or not so I am not really 100 percent sure.

We reach the door to the humongous building in the middle of the 'set' you could say, and I take my hand out of her pocket and I look at Spencer who looks at her cell phone probably for the time and I just reach for the door handle. But then I'm being pinned against the wall and I'm being kissed so softly but I can feel so much passion.

She breaks the kiss and I smile and decide to tell her something. I want to tell her I love her but I think that would freak her out so I decide to tell her that I thinks he so cute but I realize my voice has left me, god she really leaves me speechless, I mouth a 'your so cute' her way and she just responds mouthing a 'I know' back and I smile and kiss her softly. And with that I open the door and head in with Spencer following me of course as we see our 'competition' if you could call them that, just sitting there talking with Tim, as Spencer and I both wave to him and walk towards him knowing I have just made a new friend named Spencer Carlin, heck maybe even more than just a friend.


	8. I am not gay

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own Mr. Lynch (Tim Lynch) and NoS... That is fucking Balling...

Srry guys, apparently when the internet people come to your house to fix your internet it means that they come to tell you whats wrong with it and then they leave so they can come another day to fix it, if you're lucky its the next day but some aren't that lucky. And now this site wont let me upload the other stories so this is all for today :( unless the site starts working again. If not the rest tomorrow iight enjoy the update its gangsta.. and review, it means you love the story even if you do hate it

* * *

_**Spencer**_

Ashley and I walked into the large auditorium and waved at Tim while looking at the girls who were sitting in front of him on a large navy blue couch.

"Ladies, you finally made it" I get worried and look for my phone to check the time, it couldn't have taken 5 minutes to walk from the door to the middle of the room.

"No you're not late, we were just waiting for you ladies" I just smile and nod at him, confused a little bit but forget it, today is a good day, actually a great day. Mr. Lynch points us to a love seat next to the couch. I look at Ashley and she wiggles her eyebrows and smiles as her cute little nose scrunches up, I swear I haven't seen anything cuter than that.

"First of all, you ladies should get up here and introduce yourselves, and I know none of you are shy because if you are, you wouldn't be here." Mr. Lynch starts and then the first girl starts, she is a redhead and her name is Teresa, and the next girl goes. She's a brunette, her name is Anna, same color hair as Ashley's actually, but not as cute. Next a Latina and her name is Madison I think I heard. And they go one by one, Linda, Jessica, Julie, Arlene. The girl right before Ashley and I have to go gets up and introduces herself, her name is Maggie, and she has black long hair and she won't keep her eyes off of Ashley. For some strange reason I really want to punch this Maggie.

I look over at Ashley who is just returning the stare, no expression on her face just looking at her. Then a smile creeps over her face and I just look at her with disgust, Maggie finally sits down and Ashley and her just look at each other until I get in the way of her view. She looks at me and can see that I'm angry right now and she was about to say something but I just get up and introduce myself. I look at all the girls and see Madison looks like she is really interested in what I'm saying. I lock eyes with her and just talk while looking at Madison hoping Ashley gets to feel what I just felt moments ago. I hope she gets jealous. I sit down and look at Ashley and I can see she's a little bit mad in her eyes. But she deserves it.

She introduces herself and looks at no one in particular just at all the girls, except she gives a sort of dirty look to Madison as she looks at all the girls. She finishes off by saying she hopes to make very good friends and she looks at me and smiles and I just blush of course that went noticed by everyone except Tim Lynch who's barely paying attention, he's talking on the phone. He hangs up and starts to talk to us again.

He hands out a paper with some scene numbers on it and he tells about the story saying that its about these three friend, one guy and two girls and love get mixed up in all this and well its full of drama. Basically what Ashley told me in the limo. Ashley taps my shoulder I look at her and she mouth a 'sorry' to me, I respond with a mouthed 'what ever'. I see her look at her shoes and sure I feel bad but I'm angry. Well I think I am anyway, I'm not sure if I can be angry at someone so beautiful.

I then feel a hand on my back, and not just on my back but under my shirt, its Ashley's of course, I mean how could I forget how those soft hands and fingers feel. She just grazes my spine and it sends shivers up and down my body. I just tune out Mr. Lynch and I concentrate on Ashley's hand as she starts heading down my spine. She takes her hands out of the back of my shirt and I tune back into the real world just as Mr. Lynch explains that its going to be a sort of elimination between the ten of us. That there will be judges and we will get booted off one by one until two of us are left. He continues by saying that the scenes on the page he gave us are the ones we have to memorize for the first audition. We have to pick a partner, and instantly I grab Ashley's hand hoping that she gets the hint that I want her to be my partner.

She gives my hand a soft squeeze concurring that we are now partners, hopefully more than just acting partners. I blush at my own thoughts god I am falling hard. I never thought this would happen, I mean me gay, but no wait, I am not gay I'm in love. Mr. Lynch continues by saying that we have today and tomorrow to memorize the scripts we have and he asks if everyone has their scripts.

I think about my script and know mine is with my stuff which I have no idea where that is but they probably already put it away for me, hopefully. Then I remember we left a script in a limo. My thoughts are interrupted by Ashley who has her hands on my thigh, leaning over me as to talk with Maggie. She is just talking about nothing asking Maggie the stupidest questions like her favorite band and stuff, but I know she knows what she's doing, as she traces circles on my thighs I just can't take it, I concentrate on her lips and how they shape those words.

"Mr. Lynch, me and Ashley left a script in the limo" I get up and grab Ashley's hands and run towards the door, he screams after us and I think crap, now he's probably mad.

"Ladies, you forgot the keys, so go get the script and hurry back." I grab the keys and run towards the limo pulling Ashley behind me. We get to the limo as I turn off the alarm with the button, I open the door and throw the keys inside the limo and I take Ashley and push her hard into the limo. She gives off a slight grunt as the hits the floor of the limo, and I just bite my bottom lip and get into the limo as seductively as I possibly can, I mean its really hard in a limo, I make sure to lock the limo door as I look at Ashley who is smiling her 100 watt smile as I think once again that I am not gay, I am in love, and with that I straddle Ashley on the floor and lean in as our lips meet in the middle full of passion, need, and of course love.

_**Ashley**_

Spencer and I walk into the large auditorium and wave at Tim as he's talking to some random people on a very bad colored couch, navy blue, eww.

"Ladies, you finally made it" I see Spencer get a little worried as she starts to look for her phone probably to check the time, and I'm kind of surprised too, I didn't think we took more than 5 minutes to walk from that stupid door behind us all the way to here.

"No you're not late, we were just waiting for you ladies" I see Spencer smile and god its my favorite thing, anything that makes her happy I'm happy too. I see her nod at him, as do I but I stay a little confused to his last comment, kind of weird if you ask me. But I am not going to let that bring me down, today so far is a very good day. I see Mr. Lynch pointing at a love seat right next to the disgusting color couch. I see Spencer look at me and I wiggle my eyebrows at her, yes I know I'm smooth, and I smile at her and look at her smile back. Her innocent smile is what I love most about her. Crap, did I just say love, and with a girl, what is wrong with me, I can't be gay though, I just can't and I remember I have a boyfriend back home I can't be gay, and then it hits me, I am not gay, I'm just in love with a beautiful girl.

"First of all, you ladies should get up here and introduce yourselves, and I know none of you are shy because if you are, you wouldn't be here." Mr. Lynch says and the girls go one by one introducing themselves. First Teresa, then Anna, then this Latina chick who looks like she has an attitude problem names Madison, I think she thinks she owns the world or something. Then Linda goes up, who has a little bit of Asian in her I can see, then a brunette names Jessica, then a blonde with a couple of highlight names Julie and a kind of Hispanic African American chick names Arlene. Then comes up this girl name Maggie and she just looks at me, I decide to look back at her, because she is pretty, just pretty though, while Spencer I gorgeous, but I decide to play along with this random chick and just keep looking at her, I don't know what has me so drawn to her, but its definitely not her looks.

I keep the staring contest going as she finishes her speech, never taking her eyes off of me, as she sits down I see her blink so I smile at my victory but I continue looking at her, just so she knows that I won. As Maggie sits down Spencer comes into view and I can see she is a bit angry. I assume she's a bit jealous but she shouldn't be, I mean it was just a staring contest. But I do put myself in her shoes, I learned this in therapy, I mean if she was staring at someone else for a while I would probably be jealous too. I was about to explain myself but she just gets up and introduces herself to everyone else, because well I already know her, and very well, my tongue is especially good friends with the inside of her mouth. I look at Spencer hoping she'll make eye contact so she can see that I'm sorry but instead she looks at that stupid Latina chick Madison. Well, speak of the devil. I am feeling what I assume Spencer was feeling moments ago. Spencer finished her little speech and of course I'm pissed, but I guess I brought it on myself.

I get up to go next, I notice Maggie trying to catch my attention but I give all the girls sitting down equal attention but not before sending a dirty look to Madison really quickly. My thoughts go quickly to Spencer and I finish of my little rant by saying that I hope I make real good friends here and I look directly at Spencer as she just smiles and blushes, everyone sees her except for Tim he's kind of talking on the phone, if you can call screaming talking.

He hangs up the phone and starts to talk to us once again after a couple of minutes and he hands a sheet of paper naming some scenes, I read over them quickly and realize that I have memorized most of them already. He starts to talk about the plot and the characters, basically what I told Spencer in the limo. So I decide that since she's already heard this maybe we could quickly talk about the whole jealousy factor, that I was sorry.

I tap on her shoulder and she turns to look at me and I completely forgot what I was going to say as I just get lost into those blue orbs, and the only thing that comes to mind is sorry, I mouth it to her and she just mouths back a 'what ever' and I look down at my shoes. A little bit angry at Spencer but mostly at me for forgetting what to say so I just stare down at my shoes.

I think of a way so I can show her I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything in public, so I do the best I can, I reach my hand under her shirt on her back as I graze her spine, I can feel her tense up a bit then just relax and shiver a bit, probably the goose bumps as I get them when Spencer touches me too. I go down her spine once more before escaping and bringing my hands back to my lap looking as innocent as possible.

I then listen to Mr. Lynch as he explains the rules of this audition, and they're pretty much the same as the other one's they have, people getting booted off one by one. He then tells us we have to pick a partner to memorize the lines with and immediately Spencer grabs my hand and I assume she is asking me to be her partner, I give a small squeeze hoping she knows I would love to be her partner. He keeps talking and I remember that my script is in the limo but I decide ill get it later. I want to play with Spencer a bit.

I can see Maggie still looking at me so I decide to talk to her but not without carefully placing my hand on Spencer's thigh, I squeeze a bit then I start tracing circles over them making sure to go painfully slow. I ask Maggie stupid questions knowing she wont care if I remember them because I am not really paying attention to her, I'm making sure Spencer is being teased slowly.

"Mr. Lynch, me and Ashley left a script in the limo" Is the next thing I hear Spencer say as she gets up and grabs my hair and starts to run towards the door that we came in and then Tim calls after us, and I think crap, now we're in trouble.

"Ladies, you forgot the keys, so go get the script and hurry back." I see Spencer grab the keys and she starts running again towards the limo while pulling me the whole way, god she's a fast runner, she probably has a great body. She unlocks the car and opens the door as she throws the keys inside the limo along with me. She literally pushed me and I of course grunt a bit as I hit the floor, I mean I hit my ass hard, Ow. But I completely forget about the pain as I see her bite her lower lip and she tries to get into the limo sexily or something like that, and she messes up a bit, but she gets credit for trying. She locks the limo doors and I just smile at her with my best smile of the day for her. I think about Spencer without any clothes on, and the weird thing it isn't anything perverted or shit, I just want to admire her body, but no, I can't be gay. And I just convince myself once again I'm not gay, I'm just in love. Spencer straddles me and she leans in and I meet her in the middle with my lips as we have another kiss and this one full of passion, need, and of course who could forget love.


	9. What a bad morning following a goodnite

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own Mr. Lynch (Tim a.k.a Tom's long lost brother?) and i own NoS which you will eventually know what it stands for_

_Sorry, for the one a week update, and even worse i don't even update all my stories one a week, its one story once a week which is wack sorry, but finally school is off my back, and well i ahve time and laziness isn't that much of a problem anymore, don't worry updates you'll come sooner and stuff so anyway, i want to thank all who reviewed, truth is this is my favorite authored story out of the rest, but i love the other ones too and a couple of them will be ended soon because updating like 4 stories too much work for me, anyway, enjoy the update and leave reviews, next time I'll like send some shout outs and stuff. This chapter is ok, long, but not exactly great, although favorite story, having trouble with the plot and stuff, but it will get updated, i hate when people don't finish their stories, so i swear not to do that and anyway, once again enjoy the update and well get ready for another update soon, probably tomorrow or day after.  
_

* * *

_**Spencer**_

"Ashley, is Spencer in there with you?" I wake up to Mr. Lynch's voice, which I must say I don't really like. I thought I would wake up to Ashley's sweet voice. Oh crap, wait, that was Mr. Lynch, I have to say something.

"Yeah I'm in here Mr. Lynch." I say from the bed, it's not like Mr. Lynch can see me anyway..

"Spencer, why aren't you in your own trailer?" He asks me, I think about it for a second and just remember last night's events.

"My shower is broken, so I came over here and asked Ashley if I could use hers and she let me" I responded and I could've sworn I saw Ashley let out a deep breath.

"Oh ok" He simply said convinced. I smiled and decided that I could go back to sleep, and Ashley would join me in a few minutes. I fall asleep and dream about yesterday's events.

"_You hungry" Ashley asks me, I nod, I haven't eaten since I left home like in the morning and stuff. We head towards the cafeteria that was told to have 24 hour food service. We even have our own trailers which is even cooler. We were told a lot at the meeting. About rules, and how they were going to choose the winners and stuff. And it seemed easy enough. Even though we only listened to half of the rules, because we were in the limo 'searching for the script.' We found the script, but for some reason it took us an hour to find._

"_What you thinking about?" Ashley asks me_

"_I'm thinking we should get a limo when we're famous." She gives me that 1000 watt smile and I return it. And there is another good thing that happened, I made another friend, besides Ashley, if you could even call Ashley a friend, we sort of jumped over that stage. Well anyway, Madison, she explained what we missed, Ashley made some smart ass comments but Madison ignored them, she pretty much just looked at me throughout the whole explanation. This of course didn't help her win any friendship points with Ashley._

_But I don't care, I don't want Madison, all I want is Ashley. We bought some food and decided to eat back at the trailer. We went outside and then she stopped._

"_Crap I forgot something, hold this for me" She handed me her tray, I took it and just smiled at her. God I am so her bitch. She comes out with a small paper bag and smiles. Let's go as she takes her tray back. We head back to the trailer and place the food on the small table. We start eating normally, but she decides to start feeding me and I start feeding her. It starts to become a 'whoever eats their food more seductively' contest. She of course is winning as I can feel the throbbing in my legs start to become unbearable. _

_  
I decide I have to do something drastic so I don't lose. Yes I am very competitive. I take some of the chocolate pudding on her tray and stick my finger in it. I pull it out and touch her nose so she has some chocolate on her nose. I lick the pudding of my finger making as low a moan I can do. Then I go over to her and lick her nose and get as close to her lips as possible without actually touching them._

"_How you like me now?" I say and giggle softly at my own comment as I sit back down. She looks at me and I can see that I have won. She leans in and whispers into my ear._

"_This isn't over yet Ms. Carlin" She says. She takes out the brown paper bag she bought when I found out I became her bitch. She takes out a strawberry, and dips it into the chocolate pudding and pulls it out as she bites is softly. She gives out a small moan which makes me want to take her right here and now. _

_She finishes it and takes out another one. She dips it again and brings it over to my mouth, and she gestures for me to bite it. I lick the tip of it, making sure I am wanted as much as I want her. I bite the tip of and keep sucking the chocolate off. I take the whole thing in my mouth as I take some of her finger into my mouth. I suck on it and kiss it as I stop my flirtatious eating of a strawberry for a second before taking the stem out and placing it on her tray._

"Come on Spencer we have to hurry, my dad is waiting for me in the auditorium." I sit up and can feel my bed hair all over the place. Ashley gives me a kiss on the lips and I sort of wake up.

"Ok I'm up" I say and get up. I realize I have no clothes in this place.

"I'll meet you there, I have no clothes" I say, but before I know it there are pieces of clothes on the bed next to me

"Here you go" She says

"Please just for now, I want you to meet my dad" She gives me the puppy dog pout. I take off the wife beater and boxers that I took from her last night so I can put on the new clothes.

"You know I can feel you watching" I say, and I immediately regret it, as I don't feel her gaze anymore. I have to say something so she keeps looking, I love when she does.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" I say and I can feel her look over once again at my body. I dress slowly, but not too slow so she doesn't notice.

"Well I definitely like it" She says as I turn over and smile at her and tilt my head. I see Ashley change quickly, god she's excited. She starts to look in the mirror and god she can be such a girl for that she takes forever. As I feel my eyelids beating me as they drop and I fall back asleep.

_We had just finished eating and Ashley was looking at herself in the mirror_

"_Baby, you're not fat" I try and convince her for the 100th time_

"_Yes I am" She responds. God I can't win one with her_

"_Well then go throw up" I say sarcastically_

"_Okay" She responds and walks towards the bathroom. I get up and run quickly towards the bathroom door blocking it._

"_I was kidding" I say, god she wouldn't actually do it, would she?_

"_I was only kidding too Spencer, I got to pee" She says. I know she is telling the truth, she is easy to read, well for me anyway. I stand outside the bathroom door just in case. I hear the peeing then the washing of the hands and I walk back towards her couch._

_I just sit there and see her come out. I decide I can have some fun._

"_You're right Ash, you are fat" I say and she just smiles at me_

"_But you love me and my blubber, right?" She asks as she straddles me._

"_I'm not sure, will it one day come alive and attack me or something?" I ask_

"_If you say you don't love it, it will" She responds_

"_Then I have to love it don't I?" I respond. She just nods_

"_You know you're not fat, why did you ask me?" I ask her, maybe she has like a self esteem problem I can help her with or something._

"_I like to hear you say it" She says and smiles_

"_I know I'm fit, and I'm hot, I just wanted to hear you admit it" She smiles at me_

"_It's not like I have a self esteem problem or anything, just like to know my love thinks I'm hot" She blushes a bit as she answers my question._

"_Well you're extremely hot and sexy, as a matter of fact, you might be as hot as me" I say and smile._

"_Excuse me, I know I'm hotter than you" She says and laughs_

"_Ow" I say as I point towards my heart. _

"_Aww" She responds as she places her hand over my heart._

"_You know this is mine" She says to me as she looks directly into my eyes. I nod and smile._

"_Always and forever" I respond. She leans in and we start kissing. Short kisses first, then make out sessions come next. We kiss and well it's great. That is until we get interrupted but Tim, god what an annoying guy, but I guess he's responsible for all of us, and he's just doing his job. The worst part is we got into a stupid fight after that. I don't even want to remember it. I like to remember the happy moments like after the fight, the bubble bath was great._

_Especially after, I teased Ashley in the tub and well she needed to relieve herself and I had a front row seat as I was going in the bathroom to brush my teeth but she was there and I just watched and relieved myself of the same problem._

_We slept in each other's arms and I had a great dream with Ashley, it involved a sweet and innocent school girl, and a very mean and nasty teacher who I needed to get extra credit for. And well you get the picture._

I feel someone straddle me and kiss me. A kiss full of passion and love, mmm, Ashley tastes so good, just like cinnamon god it's delicious. With that kiss I feel refreshed and I get up.

"Okay, I'm awake for the day" I say as I kiss her on the lips softly and she gets off and walks towards the door. Ashley stops right in front of me lost in a daze and I decide to snap her out of this little thought process, she has to see her dad for Gods sake. I know she doesn't see him that much, no time for day dreaming. I spank Ashley's ass and cup it a bit before letting it go and I look into Ashley's eyes as she turn towards me.

"Let's go, hustle it up Davies" I say and she just smiles back as we head towards the auditorium. We get there pretty fast and I see Ashley take a deep breathe. I see the nervousness in her eyes so I look around and see no one around before I plant a soft kiss on her lips and I see the nervousness leave her. She smiles and we walk inside as I see Mr. Lynch talking to someone, must be her dad, but Mr. Lynch is in the way.

"Mr. Lynch" Ashley yells out and I hear Mr. Lynch talk

"There she is" And he moves, to reveal Ashley's dad

"Damn baby, you're dad is young and kind of hot" I whisper into her ear. Damn, if I was straight I would hit that in a second. He's way better looking than my ex. He starts walking towards us walking behind Mr. Lynch of course.

"Spencer that's not my dad" Ashley says back to me and I just stare at her confused. Who the hell could this be.

_**Ashley**_

I wake up and enjoy my morning stretch. I stretch and hit something with my arm and I quickly panic wondering what the hell is on my bed, I turn and see Spencer sleeping peacefully. I smile as she is snuggles up into me and places her head in the crook of my neck, and the butterflies in my stomach start flying like crazy as I feel her breath on my neck. I hug her hard, wanting as much contact as I can possibly get and just breathe in her scent. Her beautiful scent and it reminds me of last night's events.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_We break our lip lock for a second before I yell out._

"_Who is it?" I ask the person knocking on the door and breaking a lip lock me and Spencer were in moments ago._

"_Ashley, is Spencer in there with you?" oh crap, it's Tim. What if he knows what we have been doing, what if we get in trouble. I quickly panic I feel a soft finger on my lips. I kiss the finger ever so lightly as Spencer giggles._

"_Yeah I'm in here Mr. Lynch" She responds never breaking eye contact with me and smiling at me with those luscious lips._

"_What are you girls doing?" Tim asks and my eyes quickly widen. I have no answer to that question, I can't think of a stupid excuse, crap, we are so going to get caught._

"_Nothing we're just rehearsing some lines" Spencer yells out. I quickly let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding and just smile at Spencer as she replies with her beautiful smile. Wow, she's actually lying, earlier she couldn't even talk when Tim asked her not trusting her voice but right now she's lying out of her ass. Her very cute little ass. I mean sure I like this new side of her, its quite a turn on but, she's like so innocent, I feel like I'm really corrupting her._

"_Well, its getting late girls, you should be heading to your own trailers and getting a good night's sleep, you can continue tomorrow" He screams through the door and I put on a frown and look at Spencer and it earns me one of her signature giggles in return._

"_Yeah we just got to finish this scene" I answer Mr. Lynch as I smile at Spencer as I straddle her and look into her eyes. I close mine and lean into her hoping she will meet me in the middle. But then I hear a stupid phone making that stupid sound that it makes when the stupid phone takes a stupid picture. I open my eyes and look around to see where that sound came from._

_I calm back down when I see Spencer with her phone aiming it at me to take another picture. I blow a kiss towards the phone as she takes another picture. Then she puts her arm around my neck and pulls me in towards her as our lips barely meet and another picture is taken._

_I quickly snatch the phone away from Spencer and I walk towards my bed. I look at the pictures and see the ones we've just taken and god do we look perfect together. I search through all the pictures and see a lady that look like an older version of the gorgeous blonde sitting on the couch in my trailer. I assume its her mother and I see a very handsome man and see he has the same blue eyes as Spencer. I already know its her dad, and if I wasn't with Spencer right now I would definitely find this guy very attractive._

_I see a cute and kind of nerdy looking African American and I know its Clay, Spencer's adopted brother and I see her brother Glen. From what she tells me, he's an ass, but he looks kind of cute. I continue through all the family pictures and then come to a boy I didn't know. He couldn't be related to Spencer, I mean he looked nothing like her, maybe he was just another adoptee or a cousin or something._

_I keep skimming through the pictures on the phone as I see Spencer's cousin get a little too affectionate with her. Each picture getting closer and closer together as finally the picture with them kissing. _

_I feel all the butterflies in my stomach die then and there along with my heart. Just seeing her happy with someone else, even if I haven't known her that long. I place the phone down on my bed and look over at Spencer. She has her eyes closed with head laid back on the couch. I see a smile on here face, and for all I know she is thinking about that stupid boy in the pictures. I get up off the bed and take a deep breathe and it takes all my strength to say this._

"_Spencer you should go" I say as calmly as I possibly can. She opens her eyes and looks at me confused._

"_What? Why?" she slightly yells at me. I can feel my eyes start to water and I run into the bathroom so she can't see me crying. I enter the bathroom, which is pretty big for a bathroom in a trailer. I lock the bathroom door and repeat myself this time with a huge lump in my throat._

"_Just leave Spencer, and take your stupid phone" I yell through the door. Sure it hurts to say that to her, but I can't deal with this right now. I mean I haven't even known her that long and I'm thinking I'm falling for her. And now instead of love, al I feel is jealousy, and I hate that feeling. I turn to the sink and cup my hands under the running water as I splash the water in my face to stop myself from crying. I hear her stupid phone making that stupid picture taking noise again and it just makes me want to cry some more. I hear the front door open and slam shut. And that's when I just break down and cry._

_Only things running through my mind is Spencer and that boy. She must still care about him if she still has pictures of him in her phone. I mean if you don't want to remember that stuff why would you have it in your phone. God haw can this hurt so much. I decide a nice bubble bath should clear my mind for the time being. Maybe she has a good reason, god I hope she has a good reason. _

_I turn on the bath water and wait for it to fill up halfway before I turn it off. I decide that's a good enough amount of water, don't want the tub to overflow when I get in or anything. I unlock the bathroom door and open it hoping to find my towel and bubble bath in my luggage. But next thing I know I'm being pinned down on the bathroom floor. I moan in pain, as my back hits the floor and I open my eyes as I see those beautiful blue eyes. She plants a soft kiss on my lips full of love and the kiss ends quicker than I had hoped but as she ends the kiss she bites my bottom lip causing me to whimper._

_She off me and places her phone on my stomach as she grazed my abs and walking back out of the bathroom. I take her phone and open it up, the background is the picture we took just before I took the phone away from her. On the bottom part of the picture was the word 'LOVE' and I just smiled. I close the phone and walk out the bathroom and see her sitting on the edge of the bed while looking down._

"_Check my pictures" She says, and I flip open her phone and look for the stupid picture gallery button and finally find it in the menu list. I see that there are only three pictures in the whole gallery. I enlarge the first one and it's the one on her background and I check the next one and it's the picture she took of my when I closed my eyes and had my kissy face. On the bottom was 'I will love you' and I smile as I check the next picture and its her blowing a kiss into the phone outside of my bathroom and on the bottom 'Always and forever' and I felt more butterflies in my stomach than I could ever imagine._

"_Why did you delete your family pictures too?" I ask out of pure curiosity_

"_Because only one person matters enough to be in my phone" She simply states. Sure it was the corniest thing I had ever heard but it was cute. I blush, god she has quite a control over me. I get my towel and my bubble bath and look over at Spencer who looks like she didn't even notice me walk right by her. Well she is looking at her shoes._

"_Spencer, you coming?" I ask as seductively as possible. She looks up from the ground and nods and walks towards me. I walk inside and put some bubble bath into the tub and when I finish and turn around Spencer crashes her lips into mine. I break the kiss and walk towards the door and close it and lock it just to make sure. I look back at Spencer as I gesture for her to come closer. She comes up and pushed me up against the door as she puts her hand son my hips. I reach under her shirt and place my hand son her bare back._

_She lifts her arms as I take her shirt off. I looked at her bra, it was so her, it looked so innocent yet so sexy at the same time, and I admired her beautiful body. She moved back a little as she unzipped her jeans and took them off. She was taking charge and god was it turning me on like crazy. She was right there in front of me, in just bra and panties as I licked my lips and took my top off too. I unzipped my jeans but didn't take them off hoping she would know I want her to it. She walks towards me and kisses me, she starts kissing my neck then in between my breasts and keeps heading down._

_She got to my jeans and moved them down to my ankles and she placed kisses on my thighs. She moved her hands all over my body, and everywhere she touched she left a trail of goose bumps running up and down my body. She stopped at my boob and started caressing it as it made my nipples hard in just seconds. I went straight for her ass, and slapped it a bit, she let out a moan that made me wetter than thought possible. I stopped myself though, I can't do this, not like this._

"_I can't, well not now" I look at the hurt expression of Spencer's face._

"_No baby, I want you so bad, oh you have no idea, but I don't think we're ready, just yet, we're moving too fast and I don't want to ruin things." I say pretty fast, I want to make sure it's all said. She looks down at the ground once again but only for a second before she looks back and places a kiss on my lips and smiles._

"_Ok" She says and I just smile back loving how understanding she is. She grabs my towel and wraps it around herself and heads towards the door._

"_You know there is room in the tub for two" I say as she turns around and her face literally lights up_

"_Just thought you might like to know" I say as teasingly as I possible can. I take my bra and panties off and get in the tub. I look over at Spencer._

"_So, you coming in or what?" I ask her as she takes off the rest of clothing she has on in a flash. I just glue my eyes to her body as she gets into the tub behind me. I lean back on her body as I play with the bubbles. She starts rubbing my shoulder with a bar of soap and then starts rubbing my back. She moves her hands to my abs and then starts heading north. She starts caressing my breasts and leans her head on my shoulder right next to my ear._

"_Is this okay?" She whispers in my ear. My only answer is a low moan and she continues playing with my breasts. God this is torture, but such good torture. I start feeling the throbbing in my legs, it's just throbbing so badly, I can feel the heat. She starts heading back south and I feel myself quickly wanting the blonde inside of me. I don't care about rushing anything, I need this. Then all of sudden, she reaches the bottom of my abs and she stops. She places a kiss on my cheek and she gets up and out of the tub. I look at her confused hoping she can answer to my confusion to why the fuck she stopped._

"_Can't get ahead of ourselves now can we?" She stays and she walks out of the bathroom. I get up and I feel the throbbing between my legs becomes more and more unbearable. I decide a cold shower should do it, well it better. I turn on the shower and feel the cold water run down my body and over my core. But nothing much so I decide on another way to get rid of this throbbing._

_I insert a finger and start thrusting it in and out. I add another finger hoping to release faster, so Spencer doesn't know what I'm doing. I insert a third realizing two just can't cut it right now. I thrust and thrust till I feel cum all over my hands. I take my hand out and wash it making sure there is no trace of what I have just done. I walk out and realize that Spencer took my towel. I head towards the door and see it is open a bit, I try and remember if Spencer left it like this or she closed it completely._

_  
I nudge off the paranoia for a second as I walk out and see Spencer under the covers in my bed. I take a pair of boxers and a wife beater and put them on as I slide under the covers with Spencer just wrapping my arms around her. I smile as I take in her scent, mmm, vanilla._

"_It was a great show just to let you know" I hear her whisper. I look at her, and wonder what she's talking about._

"_You know in the shower, it was great, sure helped me" She said, and I looked at her embarrassed, and I turned red._

"_It okay you know, it was perfect" She says._

"_Don't worry, I'll return the favor someday" She says before turning to face me and snuggling her face in the crook of my neck._

"_Oh you better believe it" I say right before I feel my eyelids get extra heavy and I fall asleep with the blonde beauty in my arms._

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I get out of bed making sure not to wake Spencer and walk towards the door and open it up and it Mr. Lynch. Crap why don't I think, why can't I ask who it is like normal person.

"Ashley, is Spencer in there with you?" Damn talk about your Déjà Vu. I panic a bit, not knowing what to answer.

"Yeah I'm in here Mr. Lynch." Spencer says from behind me somewhere.

"Spencer, why aren't you in your own trailer?" He asks her even though he can't see her. Crap now we've truly been caught, we're screwed, god I knew she should've left last night. But I needed her to stay with me.

"My shower is broken, so I came over here and asked Ashley if I could use hers and she let me" Spencer responded back from inside.

"Oh ok" He simply said convinced. I smiled so much, god that girl is perfect, sure I hate when she lies but sometimes you have to lie to live, or sometimes you have to lie for love.

"Is that all Mr. Lynch." I say over eagerly wanting to get back to Spencer.

"Actually yeah there's one more thing, someone's here to see you Ashley, they're in the auditorium and waiting so get dressed and meet us in there." He says before he walks away. I think to who would come visit me and smile, it might be my dad. I did tell him I would be here for a couple of weeks, yay.

"Come on Spencer we have to hurry, my dad is waiting for me in the auditorium." Spencer sits up and has her hair up in a mess and her eyes are still sleeping. I give her a kiss on the lips and she wakes up.

"Ok I'm up" she says as she gets up and realizes she doesn't have any clothes.

"I'll meet you there, I have no clothes" She says but I head over to my luggage and pull out some of my clothes.

"Here you go" I say

"Please just for now, I want you to meet my dad" I give her the puppy dog face. She just takes off her wife beater and boxers she must've took from me last night. I glance at her body as she puts on my clothes.

"You know I can feel you watching" She say and I look back at my luggage looking for my clothes to wear as I blush.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" She says and I look over at her body and just take it all in. 'Perfect'

"Well I definitely like it" I say and smile as she turns to look at me and smiles and tilts her head. God she is so cute.

I change quickly as I give myself a one over in the mirror and like it, as I look over at Spencer who is lying in my bed almost asleep. I walk over to her and straddle her as I kiss her with as much love and passion I could muster. She gets up and blinks her eyes.

"Okay, I'm awake for the day" She says as she kisses me on the lips softly and I get off her and head towards the door. We open it up as I stop there for a second thinking what I could say to him, it's been a couple months, god this is so exciting. And now he gets to meet Spencer, yes, this is perfect, two most important people in my life, my dad and my love. Next thing I know, my ass is spanked and I look at Spencer who just looks at me.

"Let's go, hustle it up Davies" She says as I smile and we head towards the auditorium. We get there pretty fast as I take deep breaths and look at Spencer. She looks around for a second before placing a kiss on my lips and the nervousness goes away. I smile and we walk inside. I look over and Mr. Lynch is talking to my dad, but I can't see my dad, Mr. Lynch is in the way.

"Mr. Lynch" I yell out and Mr. Lynch turns around and I hear him say

"There she is" And he moves, only it isn't my dad.

"Damn baby, you're dad is young and kind of hot" Spencer whispers into my ear. I try and open my mouth but no words. He walks towards us behind Mr. Lynch.

"Spencer that's not my dad" It's Aiden


	10. Its hard to be faithful when youre angry

_**Disclaimer:** I own NoS and Tim, and once again, for the 7th time, that's BALLIN..._

_I know right, two updates in one day, what, yes, I finally got my problems fixed, well mostly, anyway, if things go right another update for a different story but this will become a regular thing so yeah, enjoy and leave reviews, I love them.  
_

* * *

_**Spencer**_

"How are you baby?" He only says one thing and I already don't like him, and it doesn't get any better as he hugs Ashley, yes it's official, I fucking hate him. I see Ashley tense up a bit before she reluctantly returns the hug to who ever the hell that is.

"Hey Aiden" She says less than happy, so the person that I hate with all my heart has a name.

"Aiden this is my new best friend Spencer" She says as she returns to her happy state while she takes my hand and gives me a soft squeeze and my smile comes back as I stick my hand out to shake his name, so maybe I was over reacting a bit.

"Hey Spencer, I'm Ashley's boyfriend" Or maybe I wasn't under reacting. As soon as I hear him say that I feel my heart drop and break into little pieces, just shatter. Ashley never told me she had a boyfriend. I quickly drop Ashley's hand and put on the fakest smile I've ever had to use.

"Well it was great meeting you, but uh, I have to go, umm, do something important, for umm, myself" I lie out of my ass and I walk away. And the worse part is Ashley doesn't even follow me to see how I'm doing, or even call out my name or anything, apparently, I'm the farthest thing from her mind.

I open the door of the auditorium and slam it shut, well try to slam it, it's like one of those doors that close slowly with the air pressure or something, well I don't really care right now, only thing in my head is the face that Ashley has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me, she lied to me.

I just cry a bit but decide I can't cry out here, I start to look for my trailer. I am not really sure which one is mine since I haven't really spent any time in there, actually no time spent at all. I can't believe Ashley has a boyfriend, and she's been making out with me, even taken a bath with me uh. God, she cheated on him with me, I feel so dirty, so used, so disgusting, I feel like a slut.

I find a trailer that I remember and think its mine. Well it better be as my eyes start to tear up some more, I try my key and it works so this has to be my trailer. I go inside and lay down on the bed. I look around hoping to find my luggage. Maybe its in the closet over there, but I'm too lazy to fix my things now. I see a towel on the chair by the bathroom and decide a bath would the best decision right now. They must give like complementary towels here or something, in case some people forget theirs or something.

I walk inside the bathroom and quickly take off my clothes and the feeling of slut still lingers on me, I feel so dirty. I take a long hot shower and just cry in the shower. I finish off and dry myself in the bathroom as I look around and see a hairbrush. I assume they left it here for me, god this trailer comes with like everything in case you forget something. It's really great.

I walk out of the bathroom wrapped with a towel and trying to fix my hair. I see Madison sitting on the bed and she spots me and gets up with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She practically yells.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I thought this was my trailer" I tell her with a really sorry look on my face, hoping to be as convincing as possible.

"How did you not notice the stuff on the nightstand" I look over to the nightstand and there's a picture of Madison with her dog it appears. And an alarm clock and some jewelry, how I did not notice this stuff, I have no idea, but I did not at all. I look at her and nod my head 'no'

"Did you not realize that you're luggage is not here at all" She says.

"I thought they put my luggage in the closet so it like wouldn't get in the way" I say once again trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"How about that towel, did you not notice the big name on the towel." I look down at the towel around me and see Madison's name on it, god she is so full of herself. I blush a bit and say all I could.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know" I say as I look down at the ground, god this couldn't get any worse. I'm in somebody else's trailer just great, and I used their stuff, I took a shower in it, god, apparently, finding out Ashley having a boyfriend wasn't the worse thing that was going to happened today.

"God, you're lucky you look real cute in my towel, or I might not just believe you." She said this as she walked towards me. Is she trying to flirt with me or something, because if she is, I could use this to my advantage. She gets real close to me and I smile at her as she whispers into me ear.

"Innocent little Spencer Carlin, breaking and entering, couldn't be" She steps back a little but still pretty close to me. She takes some of my hair and tucks it back behind my ear as she leaves her hand cupping my cheek. She starts to lean in and the first thing that goes through my mind is Ashley, and how much I love her, but then Aiden passes through my mind and with that I lean into Madison and meet her lips in the middle.

I start to unzip her jeans and take off her shirt while I'm at it. She takes off her own pants and is just there in bra and panties still attached to me by the lips. I break the kiss and look at her up and down, great body, nice curves, and very nicely tanned body.

"Not as innocent as you think" I say to her as I push her and she lands on the bed. I straddle and continue kissing her. And the only thing I can do while kissing her is comparing her to Ashley, how much sweeter Ashley's lips taste, how much better use of her tongue she has and how softer her kiss is. Madison takes off my towel and I am on top her completely naked.

She starts roaming her hands but not touching any of the important parts. Her touch is rougher and tougher than Ashley's. God I can't get Ashley out of my head as I kiss this beautiful girl, I can't have fallen for her that fast. It's impossible. I break the kiss and look at Madison in her eyes, she doesn't have the same twinkle in her eye like Ashley, close but no cigar.

"Maybe we're going to fast" I blurt out and she just smiles and nods.

"Yeah I guess so" She says as I get up and wrap the towel around myself again. She gets up and takes some clothes out of her drawers and hand me some. I change and feel her gaze on me, and I can't say I don't like her checking me out but I prefer Ashley be doing it. God, Ashley why did you have to ruin what we had, I guess I'm going to have to move on, and I guess Madison is the second best choice to start with.

I just need to talk to Ashley for some closure I guess. I need to get her out of my head, I need to have my full attention on Madison next time, I need to have my mind on what we're doing, not on Ashley. I change and wrap my hair in one of Madison's towels and say good bye to the Latina. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and I walk out of the trailer and realize I still don't know where my trailer is.

"Hey Blondie, you forgot some things" I hear behind me. I see Madison with my stuff fin her arms, of snap my clothes. She gives me my clothes.

"Do you know where my trailer is?" I ask her and she laughs and points towards one that is pretty close to Ashley's. Great, I get to sleep close to Ashley and Aiden sleeping together, just great.

I walk to my trailer and find an envelope taped to the door. I walk in and look in the mirror. I smile and take the towel off my head, I throw it in the bathroom and open the envelope I received.

_Spencer,_

_Meet me behind my trailer at 9 pm_

_Ash xoxoxo_

I sighed and read it once more before looking at the clock. 6 p.m., 3 more hours, probably with her boyfriend doing stuff. I lie on my bed hoping to rest a bit before I have to go meet Ashley. Only weird thing is when I close my eyes I picture Madison instead of Ashley.

_**Ashley**_

"How are you baby?" Aiden says. Crap, I forgot about him, everything was just so great with Spencer, I mean sure I didn't completely forget about him but god I'm so screwed. He hugs me and I tense up a bit, god was he always this rough, I guess I never really noticed before Spencer, she is so soft and delicate. I hug Aiden back reluctantly.

"Hey Aiden" I say, seeing the hate in Spencer's eyes so I decide I should try and fix that.

"Aiden this is my new best friend Spencer" I say as I give a slight squeeze to Spencer's hand. I feel her loosen up a bit as she holds my hand, a little overprotective, but I can't say I mind.

"Hey Spencer, I'm Ashley's boyfriend" Shit, there goes my plan. I feel Spencer let go of my hand, she sort of pushed my hand away, and I feel my hear break a little when she does this. I see her put the fakest smile I've ever seen, god.

"Well it was great meeting you, but uh, I have to go, umm, do something important, for umm, myself" She lied out of her ass, I mean it didn't even make sense. Should I call for her, should I follow her, maybe giving her space would be the best thing right now. Yeah space, I'm sure I would need space right now, right?

I don't know, its all happening to fast. I look at Aiden who looks confused. And Tim already walked away a couple minutes ago. I look at him and smile as he leans in for a kiss I give him my cheek and see him smile slightly.

"So what are you doing here Aiden?" I ask

"I came here to see my baby" He says and I let the baby thing slide, but he's going to have to stop, I mean I am his girlfriend but I have found someone else. Someone great, someone who makes me completely happy

"Well, want the tour?" I ask him hoping to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Well, I had something else in mind" God guys, they are all the same.

"Aiden, umm, not now, not exactly a great day" I mean this is the worst day, Spencer is angry at me, and I feel empty, no way in hell I'm going to cheat on her, even though I'm not officially with her, it would still feel wrong.

"Well I want to rest, I've been on that stupid plane for hours and the airport wasn't that nice either" I smile and take him to my trailer. I look over at Spencer's and see no one inside, maybe she is on her bed or something, I hope she is ok. Me and Aiden catch up a bit before he starts to doze off a bit, I mean we've been talking for an hour or so. He tells me about my sister, about my mom, and some other people I left in L.A. before he completely knocks out.

I see him go to sleep and take out a piece of paper and decide I need to talk to Spencer. I think it over, what can I say to Spencer. I can't say anything to her in a letter, I can't write down my feelings for her it has to face to face. That's exactly it, I have to meet with her. I look at the clock and see it's 5:00 p.m., so 9:00 p.m. should be perfect, that gives me enough time to get Aiden awake and tell him the truth. That I can't be with him, I'm in love with someone else, that I'm in love with Spencer Carlin.

I walk over to her trailer and tape the envelope with the letter inside and knock on her door as I run back to my trailer. Hoping she reads my note, I walk inside my trailer to find Aiden under my covers still sleeping like a big baby. I tuck him in and think about sleeping and snuggling with him. But my mind goes directly to Spencer, I can't, I love her, she's the only one I want to snuggle up with.

I go to the couch and decide to take a rest before I have to meet Spencer, I mean I know I'm going to have to explain a lot and well I just hope we can get through this, I know we can, love always trumps fear.


	11. Oh Crap

_**Disclaimer:** I own south of nothing, but i do own NoS and Tim _

_I know its been a while, and technically it is my fault, but trust me its not. ), anyway, I am writing another piece, it technically a one shot but it's not really, well ill explain more later, i thought someone beat me to the punch like yesterday, so i decided to pick up the pace on the writing and stuff so yeah...but they didn't so this new one shot will be out this weekend along with updates for all the stories, and even a new story, and i promise to finish all my stories, actually one will be finished this weekend to, so yeah, enjoy the chapter and review lessthanthree  
_

* * *

_**Spencer**_

Ashley straddles me and looks deep into my eyes, and leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips. She rips my clothes off in almost one quick motion and quickly inserts on finger into my center, and I moan out her name, as she thrusts harder into me, causing an orgasm to quickly rip through my body as Ashley slides up my body and meets my lips with hers before she just wraps her arms around me and holds me.

"I love you, Ash" I say, almost in a whisper, feeling vulnerable for saying this, and hope she feels the same way about me.

"I love you too Spencer" I finally hear what I've been waiting to hear, but it's not Ashley, it's not her voice, I look to my left and laying next to me is Madison.

I wake up quickly, trying to end the nightmare as soon as possible, I look to my side, and thank god Madison is not there, but the bad news is Ashley is not there either.

"It was just a dream" I sigh to myself over and over again. I look over at the clock and see that I have twenty minutes before I have to go and see Ashley, but I don't know if I should, she's probably just going to break up with me. I don't really want to get hurt, I do really love her, and her not loving me just hurts a whole lot.

I get up and start changing, just in case I decide to head out and meet Ashley. I put on my hoodie and sweats and just sit on my bed. I look over at the clock once again and see there is only five minutes before the clock reaches 9 o' clock. I decide now is a good time to go, just in case I want to change my mind, I have a couple minutes to.

I see Ashley's trailer from here and decide now is a good time to turn back, I mean why go through with this, this is like I enjoy torturing myself or something. But my feet aren't really agreeing with my brain as they keep going to my original destination. I get to the back and see Ashley already there sitting down with her head in her hands.

She gets up and walks towards me and grabs my hand. I try and pull away softly hoping she gets the picture, but she just grabs my hand harder. Why does she want to make this so hard, why does she want to torture me like this, I pull away harder and harder until I get my hand out of her grip.

Next thing I know her lips crash into mine, and although it was a forceful kiss, it was full of love and passion. But my thoughts keep going back to Aiden so I tried to push her but she just wouldn't break the kiss, she literally had me in a lip lock, she just wouldn't back off or stop kissing me.

"I hate you" I screamed as I push her as hard as I possibly can. She falls backwards and hits the floor. She gets back up and walks up towards me, I expect her to hit me or something, especially after I just pushed her.

Much to my surprise, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into another kiss and I know I wanted to push her away, but I couldn't, I wanted to so badly, but my brain wasn't working with the rest of my body today, the only other organ my brain was working with was my heart.

"Tell me how you feel about me" She whispered into my mouth. It made me moan a bit, and she took that as a cue to stick her hand under my sweater and start grazing her fingertips on my abs.

"I hate you" I whispered back while I bit her lip, she used the opportunity to massage my tongue with hers and start to play with my left breast. She pushed me up against her trailer and slid a knee into my groin area, and I started to grind again her leg as I spoke again.

"God, I hate you so much." I said into her mouth once again. She slid her knee up higher into my center almost lifting my from the ground, which game me much more contact with her, but I wanted more.

"Tell me how you feel, scream it" She whispered as she continued to play with my nipple causing me to moan her name out once again.

"How much do you hate me?" She asked me as she bit my ear lobe a bit, making me go crazy.

"So much" I moaned as I continued grinding on her, feeling myself get wetter by the second. She stops the biting on my ear and whispers into my ear again.

"I hate you too" she says before she lets me down of her leg and walks backwards for about 2 or 3 steps. I was so close, so god damn close, and she does this, well I guess this is where the worse part comes.

"Our first time should be in a nice warm bed, preferably in your bed, in your trailer, so we could snuggle and cuddle, so lets go" She says and I have a sort of confused look on my face, is this like break-up fuck or something like that because there is no way I'm doing this. Well I don't think I would, but its Ashley.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks me, and she should know the answer to the question.

"Is this like a break-up fuck or something, because I'm not into that" I tell her, hoping she just gets it over with, I mean I could at least visit Madison or something.

"Spence! What are you talking about? When did we break up, and for that matter when did we become a couple?" I look at her real hurt, apparently, she never really cared, I mean sure we never like were official, but I considered us to be a couple.

"Why don't you just end this little fling, it'll be better for the both of us" I scream out, she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Spence, I want to be with you, you have no idea how much I want you, why would you even think I would want to end this little fling we're having, I mean this is much more than a fling to me, this is like something real, I hope you feel the same way" She says in one breath. I look at her, and I see that she is telling the truth, well I hope she was.

"What about your boyfriend?" I had to ask her, but I don't think I really wanted to know the answer, I needed to know.

"Oh yeah" She says with a hint of sadness in her voice, she stays quiet for a while before she opens her mouth again.

"See, what happened was, I thought I was in love with him, but then came this beautiful, gorgeous little blonde girl that took my heart, so I had to break up with the guy that would stop me form loving the cute little blonde girl, even though the little blonde girl was very jealous, anyway, the guy cried a little bit but left and that let me fall in love with the cute little blonde girl." She said as she poked my nose when she said 'cute little blonde girl'. I smiled of course, and blushed, like I do regularly around the brunette. I walked up to the brunette and kissed her softly on the lips and grabbed her hand and headed towards my trailer.

"Wait a second" Ashley says before she lets go of my hand and picks up a book bag that I didn't notice was there, well it is very dark. She took my hand and she led the way to my trailer, sort of rushing.

I unlocked the door and pulled Ashley in, before we even got in, her lips were on mine, she pushed me on my bed and bit her lip. She took her book bag and started to walk away from me.

"I'm going to get ready, so you make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back baby" She says, as she blows me a kiss and walks into the bathroom. I get off my bed quickly and look through my stuff and finally found what I've been looking for.

I quickly take off all the clothes I have on and put on the special bra and panties I bought. They where black laced and with little butterflies covering the nipples along with a butterfly covering the area where I wanted Ashley in so badly.

I laid down on the bed, trying to put the most seductive look I could make, I tried to show her how bad I wanted her, god I know its going to be great.

"Spencer!!!" I hear Ashley scream from the bathroom. I quickly get up and start heading towards the bathroom.

"What the hell is Madison's towel doing here?" Oh Crap, I guess it's not going to be that great.

_**Ashley**_

I wake up to someone sucking on my pulse points. It feels so good, god Spencer can be so great sometimes, but I don't remember her being this aggressive. I quickly remember that Spencer isn't in here. I wake up fast and push Aiden off me.

"What the hell Aiden, I was sleeping" I scream at him. He looks sort of confused, god what an asshole, I have to get rid of this guy.

"What is your problem Ashley?" He asks concerned.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him

"You know what I'm talking about" He yells back.

"You've been acting so different, like, you don't want me around or something, like you don't want me, or you don't want me to be your boyfriend or something."

"Bingo" I say under my breath, but apparently not low enough

"What did you say?" He asks with some hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Aiden, I don't have those feelings for you anymore." I say as sadly as I can

"It's just not the same, especially out here, I think we should take a break, like to sort things out and date other people to see if we should actually be wasting our times."

"Well apparently you already decided that this is a waste of our time." He says with some tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Aiden" I look at him, thinking about Spencer the whole time.

"Who is he?" He asks me

"Who's who?" I reply quickly.

"Who are you with now? Who are you fucking now?" He practically screams out.

"Aiden, get the hell out of here, I don't ever want to see you again, and not that it's any of your business, but I am not with any guy, okay, I haven't fucked or even kissed an other guy, so fuck you" I scream at the top of my lungs. I don't care if everyone heard me or not, he crossed the line with that comment.

He leaves and slams the door on his way out. I sit on the bed and see a little box on the floor. I pick it up and open it up, and it's an engagement ring. Well I guess it's a good thing he didn't ask me. Because I know what my answer would've been, sorry but I'm in love with the most beautiful gorgeous blonde in the world, god the way she moves those hips, she's so cute.

I look at the clock and see its 8:30 so I guess I can wait for Spencer outside now. But before I go I pack some things in a back pack, hoping that tonight me and her go to the next level. I go outside and even though as happy as I am I start crying a little bit. Stupid Aiden, always trying and ruining everything, but no, tonight will not be ruined. I hear someone coming and I put my head in my hands as I try to dry my tears, I was always good at that. Hiding the pain, all the sadness.

I get up and walk towards the newly arrived Spencer and grab her hand. She tries to pull away softly but I tighten my grip on her hand. I will not let her go. She pulls away harder this time and she escapes my grip.

After she does this I crash my lips into hers. Although it was a forced kiss, I tried to turn it into a kiss full of love and passion, I wasn't her to know how I feel, and this kiss better do it. I feel Spencer try and push me away but she'll have to push harder to get me away.

"I hate you" She screams and she pushed me with great force. I fall backwards on my ass, I just get up and I can tell she was afraid I would hit her, but I would never hit her, I wrap my arms around her neck and crash my lips into her once again.

"Tell me how you feel about me" I whisper while kissing her. It makes her moan a bit, and then I stick a hand under her sweater and start grazing her abs with my fingertips. God, it's so easy with this girl, I love that I know so much about her already.

"I hate you" She whispers as she bites my lower lip. I whimper a bit but then use my tongue to massage hers and I bring my hand up to meet her breast. I start playing with the nipple that quickly gets hard under my touch. I push my leg in between hers and I can feel her start to grind into my leg.

"God, I hate you so much." She says into my mouth again. I slide my knee a bit higher, almost lifting her but not quite, I wanted as much contact as I could get with the blonde. And god I wanted to much more

"Tell me how you feel, scream it" I whisper and keep playing with her hardened nipple, and I hear her moan my name softly.

"How much do you hate me?" I say and then go quickly and bite her ear lobe, and I can feel her just getting wetter on my leg.

"So much" She moans and can feel her wetness on my pants leg, and god it's such a turn on.

"I hate you too" I whisper to her and then I bring my knee down along with the rider knowing she isn't quite done. I take a couple steps back and I can see her face go from love to hurt in seconds.

"Our first time should be in a nice warm bed, preferably in your bed, in your trailer, so we could snuggle and cuddle, so lets go" I say and see Spencer with a cute confused look on her face. What just because I want our first time to be in a bed, am I that weird

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her, finally getting weirded out as to why she's looking at me like that.

"Is this like a break-up fuck or something, because I'm not into that" She tells me, how can she even think that, god this girl isn't as smart as I thought she was. How can she think that about me, uh, blondes.

"Spence! What are you talking about? When did we break up, and for that matter when did we become a couple?" I just blurted out. I really didn't mean it like that, but she got on my last nerve, how can she think that, why would I break up with her, I love her. Sure I never told her but she should know, I mean I hop she knows, and knows I feel the same way.

"Why don't you just end this little fling, it'll be better for the both of us" She screams out and I look at her like she's crazy.

"Spence, I want to be with you, you have no idea how much I want you, why would you even think I would want to end this little fling we're having, I mean this is much more than a fling to me, this is like something real, I hope you feel the same way" I say in one breath, hoping she believes me, god please believe me.

"What about your boyfriend?" She asks me, I guess I should tell her what really happened

"Oh yeah" I say with some sadness, because I'm kind of sad of the way we left things, but he deserved it, and I'm glad I get the girl in the end.

"See, what happened was, I thought I was in love with him, but then came this beautiful, gorgeous little blonde girl that took my heart, so I had to break up with the guy that would stop me form loving the cute little blonde girl, even though the little blonde girl was very jealous, anyway, the guy cried a little bit but left and that let me fall in love with the cute little blonde girl." I poked her as I said 'cute little blonde girl'. She smiled and blushed as she walked up to me and softly kissed me on the lips, she grabbed my hand and started walking towards her trailer I think.

"Wait a second" I say and let go of her hand. Almost forgot the book bag I packed earlier. I took her hand and started almost sprinting towards Spencer's trailer.

She unlocked the door and pulled me in, and before we even got in, my lips were on hers, and I pushed heron the bed and bit my lip. I took the bag and started walking away from her.

"I'm going to get ready, so you make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back baby" I say, as I blow her a kiss and walk into the bathroom. I take out the robe and the other fun toys I brought, hoping tonight would be the night, and thank god it is. I look in the mirror making sure I look good in the robe.

I pull out some make up, I want to look perfect for tonight. I start to put on my lip stick and of course I'm so nervous I mess up. I turn the sink on and quickly wash off the mistake. I turn off the sink and look for a towel. I see one on the rack and pick it up to dry my face. I pick it up and see some letters stitched in. I assume it says Spencer so I try and read it. I open it up and read it.

"Spencer!!!" I scream. I walk out with the towel and look at her with so much anger.

"What the hell is Madison's towel doing here?"


	12. I do, I really do

_**Disclaimer:** I own NoS and Tim, even though they haven't been present in the last couple of chapters, but i own them because I'm balling._

_Hey, like I said I am concentrating on this story and '8th day is pure bliss' because they are about to end and stuff, should be this weekend, like tomorrow night, i promise i will have one last update tomorrow night no mater what, but on Sunday I'm going to Penn. because I am awesome and anyway, ain't coming back till Wednesday, so if not Wednesday both stories will be ended, because i will have a lot of time to write from Sun. to Wed. but i should be done tomorrow night and stuff._

_One more thing, let me know if i should get into what happens next, or just move on and skip the following events, just read it and you'll understand, if i should continue the scene or just start the next chapter next day, iight p3c3_

_ and review...  
_

* * *

_**Spencer**_

""What the hell is Madison's towel doing here?"

"And why are her clothes here too" She asks pointing at the pile of clothes in the corner.

"There's a real logical explanation for that" I say, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"See what happened was"

"Did you sleep with her?" Ashley cuts me off.

"What? No!" I scream out.

"How could you even think that?" I yell out, sure we haven't known each other that long, but she knows about my past and stuff.

"Well what do you want me to think, her towel and her clothes are here"

"If I didn't sleep with you, why the hell would I sleep with that whore!" I yell out as tears start to form in my eyes.

"I don't know, tell me what makes me so special?" She yells back, tears also threatening to come down her beautiful face.

"Because I love you" I blurt out and the tears already start streaming down my eyes. I sit down on the bed.

"Because I love you, because I love you, because I love you" I just repeat over and over again, each time getting more and more drowned out by my tears.

I feel an arm around my body and I just hug Ashley. I cry in the crook of her neck quickly feeling much safer. She lies us both down as my tears start to disappear and my crying subsides. I start to feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier wanting to cover my pupils.

I start to give in, that is, before I am shook and woken up.

"Say it again" She says as she runs her hand up and down my arm sending goose bumps up and down my spine.

"I love you" I say, knowing what she wanted to hear, and I'm glad to say it.

"So how bout you give me that logical explanation" She says as she pulls me and her up and looks straight into my eyes.

"Umm, sure, but you have to promise me one thing." I say, she just nods and crosses her heart for so I know she's serious.

"Promise me, you'll listen to everything I have to say before you get mad or just leave, ok?" I ask her.

"Why? What did you do?" she asks and cocks her eyebrow up a bit.

"Promise me" I say with a serious tone.

"I promise" she says.

"See what happened was, I was taking a shower in Madison's trailer"

"Why the hell were you taking a shower in Madison's trailer" She screams out as she stands up and looks at me. I look at her and point at the seat next to me, she just nods and gets back on the bed.

"I was mad about the whole Aiden and you thing, so I decided I should take a shower, because, well I thought you used me, so I felt dirty, and I went to go take a shower, only I didn't know which trailer was mine." I said and smiled at her hoping she understood.

"Well I did take up most of your time yesterday" She says as she blushes and looks down on the ground.

"So umm, I got out of the shower and used the towels that were already there, and when I came out Madison was there, and I explained my situation, so she lent me her towel, and some clothes to change there, so when I got here I read your note and took off the clothes I had on, which was Madison's and I threw her towel in my bathroom. And that's the truth" I finished off and looked at Ashley and she was sort of smiling and then she just hugged me.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I know you by now, I'm really sorry, I was just scared that you weren't all mine anymore" She says as I hear her start to cry a bit.

"Oh umm, Ash there is one more thing" Should I tell her or not, maybe I should just keep it to myself, and she'll never find out.

"I sort of kissed Madison" I say as I grab her tight and lay down on top her making sure she won't leave.

"What?!" She screamed as she tried to get up. I just applied all my force to hold her down, holding her tightly as I just snuggled into the crook of her neck. I tried kissing her a couple times, but she just turned away, I guess I deserve it, but I won't let her go, I won't lose her.

"Spencer, let me go" She yells, but I refuse to, I won't let it happen.

"Spencer, let me go now" She screams

"No Ashley, I love you, I don't want you to leave." I say as my tears once again start to come back.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have kissed that whore" She said, and she was right, if I actually loved Ashley maybe I wouldn't have kissed Madison, no I was just confused and hurt, but I refuse to make another mistake with Ashley.

"I do love you, that is why I told you, and why I am not letting you go till you promise me that you won't leave" I tell her

"You are in no position to make me promise anything" She responds

"Yes I am, I love you"

"Stop saying that, you don't" I hear her say.

"Yes I do, so stop struggling, and let me just explain"

"What the fuck could you possibly explain"

"How would you feel if I had a boyfriend" She stopped struggling and just started to cry.

"I told you I broke up with him"

"Ash, I didn't know that, I swear, if I had known, I wouldn't have given Madison a second thought, you have no idea how much it hurt, I swear to god, if I knew you were just going to break up with him, this wouldn't have happened, if I hadn't felt so betrayed I wouldn't have done anything, but god I love you so much, my heart just felt like it was stomped on, please, please forgive me, I didn't mean it, it wont ever happen again, I just want to be with you."

"God Spencer, I love you so much, you kissing Madison, god that thought just kills me inside" She starts to cry harder.

"Ash, I promise never to hurt you like that again, and you have to promise the same thing, no more secrets, and I swear to you I will never do something like that to you" I say, I would bring up the point that we were in fact not together but that would push her.

"Spencer, I love you" She simply says and with that I let her go and just lay down next to her.

"I love you too Ashley, always and forever" I say, as I kiss her on the cheek and sit up. I see Ashley sit up and get up, she looks at me and looks at me up and down. I look down at myself and I realize I forget I was just in my bra and panties, I blushed and looked down.

"I'm going to clean up a bit and I'll be back out here." I look at her and her mascara is smeared all over her face, with her robe a little open revealing her bra strap, and just imagining what's under that robe turns me on.

"Actually me too" I get up behind her, she opens the bathroom door for me and I check myself in the mirror and quickly wash my face and get some products.

"Ill finish outside, you hurry up inside, I want you all to myself" I say as I wink at her and she smiles. I guess I'm glad we got this out of the way. I look at myself in the mirror and adjust my make up and my bra. I put a robe on, hoping to let Ashley take it off me tonight, I guess tonight's the night, I mean it should be, because we love each other, and we're still together after the big ass fight, so it has to mean something.

"Hey baby" I turn my head to see Ashley standing by the doorway, in a sexy pose I might add, her bra strap showing and her beautiful curls just all over her face. God she's so beautiful.

She walks over to me swaying her hips, and I can feel the area in between my legs get wetter and wetter. She straddles me and starts kissing me.

"There is no way in hell Madison is ever going to taste these lips again, got it" She says.

"Never again" I say as I lay down with her. She starts massaging my breasts causing me to moan a bit before she starts to suck on my nipple through the bra I have on. She starts heading south with her hand and she cups my center.

"God you're so hot, and you're so wet" She whispers into my ear. I decide two can play at this game, I head south and try to cup her center over her robe but instead I feel a bulge there.

"What's this?" I ask her as I poke the bulge.

"Oh that, that's for later" She says before she starts to kiss me again, and I just melt away.

_**Ashley**_

""What the hell is Madison's towel doing here?" I yell out. I look to the corner and see a shirt with a big M on it, just like the imprint on Madison's towel.

"And why are her clothes here too" I ask pointing at the pile of clothes.

"There's a real logical explanation for that" She answers me.

"See what happened was"

"Did you sleep with her?" I cut her off, god how could she do this.

"What? No!" She screams back at me.

"How could you even think that?" She yells at me, sure she's told me about her apst, but, from what I'm seeing I don't know her that well.

"Well what do you want me to think, her towel and her clothes are here" I yell out, try and get yourself out of this one Spencer, I caught you.

"If I didn't sleep with you, why the hell would I sleep with that whore!" She yells out, and I see her eyes become watery.

"I don't know, tell me what makes me so special?" I yell back, also feeling my eyes start to water.

"Because I love you" She yells back at me before she sits on her bed. I just stare at her, god did she really say she loves me.

"Because I love you, because I love you, because I love you" She replies, tears already streaming down her face..

I put my arm around her and she just starts to hug me. She starts to cry in the crook of my neck, and I just hold her close, hoping she can stop crying, hoping I can make her feel safer with me. I feel her stop crying after a while and can start to hear her light snoring.

I shake her wanting her to wake up and explain this to me.

"Say it again" I say as I run my hands up and down her arm, god its just so great to hear her say it.

"I love you" She says, god it feels so great, I could just listen to her say that all day.

"So how bout you give me that logical explanation" I say as I pull her up along with me, I really want to hear this.

"Umm, sure, but you have to promise me one thing." She says, I just nod my head and cross my heart for that extra

"Promise me, you'll listen to everything I have to say before you get mad or just leave, ok?" She asks

"Why? What did you do?" I ask and cock my eyebrow a bit, she couldn't have done anything to bad,

"Promise me" She says with a serious tone.

"I promise" I say.

"See what happened was, I was taking a shower in Madison's trailer"

"Why the hell were you taking a shower in Madison's trailer" I scream out as I stand up. She looks at me and points to the seat next to her and I just nod and get back on the bed, stupid promise.

"I was mad about the whole Aiden and you thing, so I decided I should take a shower, because, well I thought you used me, so I felt dirty, and I went to go take a shower, only I didn't know which trailer was mine." She said as she nervously smiled.

"Well I did take up most of your time yesterday" I say as I blush and look at the floor. I mean yeah we didn't really see her trailer.

"So umm, I got out of the shower and used the towels that were already there, and when I came out Madison was there, and I explained my situation, so she lent me her towel, and some clothes to change there, so when I got here I read your note and took off the clothes I had on, which was Madison's and I threw her towel in my bathroom. And that's the truth" She looked at me, I just smiled, and gave her a big hug, she didn't do anything wrong, I mean I knew she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I know you by now, I'm really sorry, I was just scared that you weren't all mine anymore" I say and I start to cry a little bit.

"Oh umm, Ash there is one more thing" I hear this and my smile fades away a bit.

"I sort of kissed Madison" She says as she grabs me tightly, probably making sure I wont storm out of here or something, which is exactly what I want to do.

"What?!" I scream. Spencer holds me down and snuggles into my neck, she kept trying to kiss me but I am just so mad, I turn away each time, and she still won't get the point that I want to just leave and hate her, I want to, but I just can't.

"Spencer, let me go" I yell, but she won't let go

"Spencer, let me go now" I scream a little louder

"No Ashley, I love you, I don't want you to leave." She says and I can hear the lump in her throat, she's about to cry.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have kissed that whore" I scream out, I see her actually think about it for a second, and I finally think she is going to let go, but nope, this girl just won't quit.

"I do love you, that is why I told you, and why I am not letting you go till you promise me that you won't leave" She tells me

"You are in no position to make me promise anything" I yell at her

"Yes I am, I love you"

"Stop saying that, you don't" I tell her, if she did she wouldn't have kissed that bitch.

"Yes I do, so stop struggling, and let me just explain"

"What the fuck could you possibly explain"

"How would you feel if I had a boyfriend" I stopped struggling, thinking how much that would hurt me, I start to cry.

"I told you I broke up with him"

"Ash, I didn't know that, I swear, if I had known, I wouldn't have given Madison a second thought, you have no idea how much it hurt, I swear to god, if I knew you were just going to break up with him, this wouldn't have happened, if I hadn't felt so betrayed I wouldn't have done anything, but god I love you so much, my heart just felt like it was stomped on, please, please forgive me, I didn't mean it, it wont ever happen again, I just want to be with you."

"God Spencer, I love you so much, you kissing Madison, god that thought just kills me inside" I start to cry a little bit more.

"Ash, I promise never to hurt you like that again, and you have to promise the same thing, no more secrets, and I swear to you I will never do something like that to you" I just cry, god, I probably would've thought the same thing, but it hurts so much, I got to make sure I don't make any more mistakes with this chick.

"Spencer, I love you" I say, she finally lets go and just lays down next to me.

"I love you too Ashley, always and forever" She says as she sits up and kisses me on the cheek. I sit up and get up and look at Spencer up and down. God she has the cutest and sexiest outfit on, I see her blush as I check out this innocent little girl.

"I'm going to clean up a bit and I'll be back out here." I'm sure my make up is all over my face, and I didn't even get to finish.

"Actually me too" She follows me inot the bathroom, I open the bathroom door for her as she checks herself in the mirror, I just look at her as she washes her face and gets some stuff from the cabinet.

"Ill finish outside, you hurry up inside, I want you all to myself" She says as she winks at me and smiles. I'm glad we got through this, I fix my make up and fix my robe making sure to show just enough not to much, and I'm going to go with the wild and crazy hair look. We got through this, our first fight, that's always great. This better turn into something bigger and better.

"Hey baby" I say as I walk out of the bathroom and lean on the door frame making sure my curves are all showing.

I walk over to her swaying my hips, seeing her lick her lips makes me wetter and wetter by the minute. I straddle her and start ot kiss her passionately on the lips.

"There is no way in hell Madison is ever going to taste these lips again, got it" I say, meaning it, she touches Spencer, I will knock her teeth out..

"Never again" She says as she pulls me down on the bed wit her. I start massaging her breast and I hear her moan and it quickly makes me so wet. I suck her nipple through the cute little butterfly bra she has on. I start to move my hand south and cup her center, I feel the heat and can feel the wetness in between her thighs. Of course it makes me so much hotter.

"God you're so hot, and you're so wet" I whisper into her ear. I feel Spencer's hand start to move down my body and she gets to their destination, but I know she is kind of confused that what she was looking for isn't exactly there.

"What's this?" I look down and see her poking the little toy I have on.

"Oh that, that's for later" I say before I kiss her before she gets to say anything else, oh this is going to be a long night.


	13. You can trust me

_**Disclaimer:** Yo owno nadda-o_

_Okay people, well umm i have a lot of explaining to do. First off, everyone should thank CRAZYGIDGET21 because well this is the story. I wrote this chapter about 3 weeks ago and stuff and i uploaded it and shit and in this little part thingy, i was like i can't update for about 3 or 4 weeks because of testing and SAT and College searching stuff so i was posting this letting you guys know because well you should know why i wasn't going to update. Then since i had like 3 minutes free one day i checked my email, and i had like 72 new emails and stuff, and anyway, i had like this email from fanfiction and it was __CRAZYGIDGET21 saying that it had been a long time since i updated i was like duh, but i then i realized i never updated this chapter cause i was looking that she reviewed on chapter 12 and stuff i was like crap when i get home I'm gonna upload it again, which of course, i didn't have time till Friday night, but then as I'm on my computer, my dog gets run over by a car, literally run over, and since she a purebred race dog, she literally got back up and jetted away, i chased her but she can run like 30 mph, and well i can't and stuff so yeah, we just found her today, i was taking care of her, and she's asleep, so im updating, sorry guys, good news is I'm done with the colleges for a while, so i should update on Friday, which of course will be the end of this story, but you never know, actually yeah you do, its the end, for now anyway, well actually for Friday anyway, sorry I'm really tired, well anyway, till Friday._

_AND REVIEW PLEASE LESSTHAN3333  
_

* * *

_**Spencer**_

We continued the kissing until we were both in need of oxygen. We just look into each other's eyes before either of us makes a sound.

"I love you" Ashley says to me. I immediately smile and kiss her.

"I love you too" I say as we're kissing. I can feel her smile on my lips and I decide to make the first move to what's to come later. I reach in her robe and land on her breast. I start to caress it and immediately feel her nipple become hard through the silk.

"God Spencer" She moans into my mouth and it feels so good. I feel her start to graze my abs and start to head south. I follow her movement and start to head down too. But before I get to my destination Ashley breaks the kiss and starts sucking on my breasts through the bra I have on. She bites the top of the bra and reveals my breast with her teeth. She starts to suck on my nipple and I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

I gasp when her hand cups my center. She stops biting my nipple and looks up at me and looks into my eyes. I bite my lip and nod and she smiles and continues giving my breasts the attention that I love. She starts to graze my center with her palm and I can just feel myself so close.

"Oh you're so wet" I hear her say as she licks my nipple and plays with my other breast with her free hand.

"You're so close too" She also says. I just grab her face and pull it up to my face and kiss her so hard.

"Do you want me to fuck you" She whispers to me

"No" I tell her. She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. I can see she is sort of confused.

"Make love to me Ashley, now" I say. She smiles and leans in towards my ear.

"God, I'm going to love you all night" She whispers as she bites my ear lobe. She goes back down and immediately heads to my center and starts to kiss my thighs. She starts to take off my panties and does it as slowly as possible.

She takes them off and I just look at her. She throws them over her shoulder and immediately goes to where I want her the most. She starts to kiss softly, casing me to moan of course. She then starts to bite softly along the lips with some licking of course. God the teasing is enough to send me over the edge, I feel myself start to tremble, I was so close, but I wanted to hold it in, so she would keep going. She inserted two fingers and immediately started to suck on my clit.

A few seconds later I felt my body tremble as the orgasm just ripped through my body and I felt so weak. She came up my body and kissed me on the lips. She lies down on my body and it looks like she just lost as much energy as me. She just played with my breasts until I had the chance to catch my breath and get all my energy back.

I finally had all my strength back and I looked at Ashley who was still playing with my breasts. I kissed her on the top of the head and she looked up at me.

"Do you trust me baby" Ashley says. I nod my head up and down and smile at her.

"Are you ready for round two" She says. I once again nod my head, assuming it's her turn since I already went.

She gets up and reaches out her hand. I take it and we walk towards the couch in the room. She sits down and sits me right beside her. She starts to kiss me as she caresses my cheek.

"Stand up" She whispers to me. I follow her instructions and stand. She starts to unwrap her robe and I look down to see that she has on a strap on. She motions me to get on her lap. I straddle her moving the strap on in between the both of us.

"You're going to love this" She said in a husky voice. I look at it uncertain. It looks pretty big, well a lot bigger than Kevin's. She spits in her hand and starts to rub the strap on. She lifts my ass a bit and inserts just the tip of the strap on.

"Take it slow Spence" She says as I slowly take it all in. It definitely hits the spot, not like Ashley does, but pretty close. I start a slow rhythm and move up and down as Ashley just grabs my breasts. My rhythm becomes faster and faster as I feel Ashley start to move, getting the strap on deeper and deeper into me. I am so close, but for some reason, I can't finish. And god do I need to.

I look at Ashley as I see her bite her bottom lip watching my move up and down. She looks into my eyes and smiles brightly as she pulls a remote from under the pillow. She presses a button and I start to feel the strap on vibrate, and just seconds later I feel the orgasm just destroy me. I have no energy left, as I just lay on Ashley. She kisses me on the lips, and I try and kiss her back.

"See, told you, you were going to love this" She says as she continues to kiss my lips and moves onto my neck.

"Yeah, I loved it, but not as much as I love you" I say, sure it was corny, but it's true.

"Yeah, me too" She says. I look at her and get lost in those hazel eyes. I get off the strap on and walk over to the bed.

"Come here, and take that thing off." I say. She slides it off and walks over to me. She lies down on top of me and we kiss. People say that the first kiss is the best that is when you figure out, if everything is going to work and stuff, well that isn't true for us. Our kisses just get better and better. And it just reassures me that it's going to be forever.

I start on her neck and start to suck and bite a bit. I hear her moan loudly, and there I have found my spot. I keep going there as I play with her hardened nipples. I start to trail kisses down her body, getting closer to my destination. I get her and start to nip at her erect clit. I start licking, sucking, and blowing. I can feel the heat in my face, as I decide to taste her. I take my hand and start to finger fuck her.

Two first, then I add another finger. I slide back up her body, but never breaking the rhythm that my fingers have taken, while they go in and out of her. I kiss her lips and she bites my bottom lip. I break the kiss and take my other hand and carefully insert them in myself and then into Ashley's mouth. She starts to suck them, and god I feel like I'm about to come again.

She sucks my fingers clean and starts to moan louder and louder. I take my fingers out of her mouth and start to play with her breast, as I kiss her once again. She once again taking my bottom lip and biting it. I can feel her contracting around my fingers, she's so close, and with one final thrust I feel her bite down on my lip so hard, I can taste the crimson blood. Her body trembles a bit and can see her smile as the orgasm just pleasures her whole body.

The sweat making her body glisten, it's beautiful, she so gorgeous. She nuzzles into me as I feel her catch her breath.

"God that was, fucking great" I chuckle a bit at her comment. And then I get an idea.

"Ashley, do you trust me?" I ask her. I can feel her nod her head in the crook of my neck.

"Then close your eyes" I tell her.

"My eyes are already closed baby" She responds. I laugh a bit more.

"Then keep them closed for a bit" I say as I get up quickly and search the floor.

"Anything for you baby" She says sleepily. I find what I was looking for and make sure how I'm going to go about this.

"Baby, get on all fours" I tell her.

"Do I have to" She asks me sleepily.

"Please sweetie" I practically beg.

"Okay" She responds.

"But keep your eyes closed" I tell her making sure she remembers.

"Okay baby" She answers as she gets on all fours.

"Back up a little bit honey" I tell her and she backs up to the edge of the bed. I spread her butt cheeks and start to lick her ass. She lets out a quick gasp before getting more comfortable on her elbows as she sticks out her ass some more apparently liking my idea. I keep licking and she just keeps moaning and it's making me wet, god how she can do that is just incredible.

I stand up straight and slap Ashley's butt a couple times before I just start to grab it and can see my hand marks.

"You got to promise to cooperate, okay Ashley?" I ask her, she doesn't answer. I slap her butt hard leaving a big red mark and I hear her scream a bit, but mostly from pleasure.

"Do I have to?" She asks me. I slap her again on the other cheek also leaving a mark there.

"Okay Spence, god, and slap me one more time" She says moaning. I oblige and slap it again.

I spit in my hand and wet the strap on I had on and aimed for Ashley's ass. As soon as I spread her cheeks and she felt the tip on the toy, I saw her snap her head back to look at me. I just gave her a look telling her she promised me. She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. I pushed in slowly hearing Ashley moan and scream at the same time.

I keep going in and feel her tremble as I push it all in. I grab her hips and push her towards me making sure I get it all in. Ashley lets a moan out knowing I hit the spot. I take it out slowly hearing her moan my name. I went slowly before picking up the pace a little bit. I finally found a steady pace and Ashley moaning like crazy indicating it's perfect.

I grab her hair and start to pull it as her head jerks back I kiss her on the lips. I see tear stains on her cheek and I immediately stop. Maybe I went too far with this idea.

She looks into my eyes and I can see the want, need, lust, desire, but most of all love.

"Keep going" She whispers. I look into her eyes and look down to her ass, I see some blood trickling down her pussy and onto the bed a bit. I look back at up at her, feeling so bad for doing this to her. She just looks into my eyes.

"I said keep going" She didn't just say it, she ordered me to finish. I kept thrusting into her once again hearing Ashley moan once again, once again I felt myself close to the edge.

With one last thrust I felt her body shudder as she screamed my name out and her body just went limp and she lied down on the bed. Much to my surprise I felt my body go over the edge with just her screaming. I lied down on top of her and just kissed the back of her neck.

"God that was so good Spence" She whispers, and I smile instantly.

"Anything for you baby" I reply. She lets out a small grunt as she tries to catch her breath. I move down her body back to where I just made love to her. I spread her legs and started to lick her clit. Sure it has some blood on it, but her scent and her juices made me go crazy and I couldn't even taste the blood. It actually made her that much sweeter.

Ashley moaned some more as I kept licking. Making sure there were no red spot on her at all, licking all the way to her ass and going back down to her pussy. I kept licking as I felt her get wetter and wetter. She tasted so good, and it was making me go crazy, I've never tasted anything like this. She went over the edge as I took her juices into my mouth and tasted them till there was no flavor left.

I slid up her body kissing every inch I could, as I turned her around, I immediately placed my hands on her breasts and squeezed them and licked the erect nipples. What surprised me was I had all this energy, even after everything we've just done, I guess it just that I'm with Ashley.

Next thing I know I'm being flipped over and now I'm on the bottom. I let out a small grunt but my lips are then being kissed by her. I smile into her lips and our tongues start to fight for dominance. She breaks the kiss and she sits up still straddling me.

"God you're so beautiful" She says as she tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I know" I reply with a smile on my face. She lets out a small chuckle as she grabs my hands and places them on her breasts. I squeeze them as I flick her hardened nipples. She bites her bottom lip again and she tries to hold back her moans. I start to feel her heat on mine, since she's on top of me, they are so close.

She takes my hand and leads it to her heat. She starts to move my hand making me to rub her clit. She then starts to rub mine. We immediately synchronize our hand movements. As we each insert a finger in each other and start thrusting away.

She leans in and starts kissing me as we continue our thrusting and moaning. We each add another finger in each other as we both gasp into each other's mouths. I feel her contract around my fingers and it send me over the edge, as well as her. She sits up once again and shows me the two fingers that were inside me just moments ago and takes on into her mouth sucking all the juices off.

She brings down a finger to my mouth and I open it as she inserts the finger in my mouth and I suck all the juices off. Ashley closes her eyes and lets out a small moan before taking her finger out of my mouth and just collapsing on top of me. I hug her and hold her tight as I place kisses on her temple and her cheek just repeating 'I love you' over and over again.

_**Ashley**_

We continued kissing until we both were about to run out of oxygen, which I really wouldn't mind if it mean is get to have Spencer's lips on mine, but the whole living thing comes to question, humans need oxygen to produce ATP and the cellular respiration process happens and such, well I think so anyway.

"I love you" I blurt out and I see Spencer and smile as she leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too" She responds as we're kissing. I smile into her lips and I know she feels it, and apparently Spencer takes this moment to take advantage of me and she places her hand on my breast. She start rubbing my nipple and it turned hard through the silk bra I have on.

"God Spencer" I moan into her mouth, as she makes all the correct movement to turn me on. I start to graze her abs and start heading south and she follows my lead and starts heading south too. I feel her getting to close to the toy, and I want it to be a surprise. I move my mouth from her mouth to her breasts and start sucking through the real thin material. I bite the top of the bra and just yank it off which reveals her breasts and they just look so perfect. I start to suck on the free nipple and god they harden so fast.

I feel her gasp when I cup her center. I stop biting her nipple and look at her hoping she's okay with all of this. I look into her eyes and she just bites her lip and nods and I smile as I continue sucking on her nipples hoping to eventually be able to head south. I start to graze her center with my palm and can feel how wet she is.

"Oh you're so wet" I say as I continue to lick and bite Spencer's nipples and play with her other breast with my free hand.

"You're so close too" I add, next thing I know she pulls on my head up and pulls me towards her face and kisses me so passionately and full of love I kiss her just as hard and full of love.

"Do you want me to fuck you" I whisper to her

"No" She answers. I break the kiss, hoping she hasn't changed her mind or anything. I don't understand what I did wrong, why did she change her mind, god sometimes Spencer is so confusing, sending this signals, what the hell.

"Make love to me Ashley, now" She says, I smile as I lean in towards her ear.

"God, I'm going to love you all night" I whisper as I bite her ear lobe before I move my head back to where I want to be. I spread her legs open a little bit more and start to kiss her between her thighs, I start to take off her panties, slowly, admiring every inch on this girl. I look at her pussy, and hear it just calling my name, god she looks so innocent, so beautiful, so gorgeous.

I take them off and just look into Spencer's eyes, making sure that she is okay with all this. I see in her eyes she wants this as bad as I do and I throw the panties over my shoulder and immediately attack her center. I start to kiss it softly, wanting to take time, I hear Spencer moan, which lets me know I'm doing my job correctly. I start to bite softly around her clit and lick it softly, teasing the girl, making sure she gets the full experience. Sure we're beginners, but it has to be perfect, we're in love.

I insert two fingers and start to suck on Spencer's clit. A few seconds later I feel Spencer tremble, the tremble lets me know the orgasm has hit her, and very hard. I felt Spencer just let go, and lay on the bed breathing hard, I slid up her body, and caught her lips with mine and I just played with those breasts giving Spencer time to catch her breath, and I was fine with my new play toys.

I felt Spencer kiss the top of my head, I looked up at her and felt her breathing regulate again which meant I could continue.

"Do you trust me baby" I ask her, she just nods her head up and down while she gives me that signature smile of hers.

"Are you ready for round two" I ask, once again she nods her head and I get up off of her.

I stick out my hand waiting for her to take it. I walk towards the couch in the room. I sit down and pull her down besides me. I cress her cheek and start to kiss her.

"Stand up" I whisper to her. She gets up and I start to unwrap my robe. She immediately sees the strap on I have on and I motion for her to sit on my lap. She straddles me and moves the strap on in between the both of us.

"You're going to love this" I said in my sexiest voice, I can see she looks uncertain. I spit in my hand and look at her hoping she'll just try this. I start to rub the strap on with my spit and I lift Spencer's ass and insert the tip of the strap on in her pussy.

"Take it slow Spence" I say, as she slowly lets it in deeper and deeper. I feel her let out some air she has been holding in when she finally hits the bottom. She starts a slow rhythm and I see her breasts bounce. I can't help myself as I grab them and squeeze. Spencer goes faster and faster, and I start to move to help her out a bit, because I can see it, that she is trying to finish but she can't, but lucky for me I am prepared.

I just watch her a bit more, moving up and down, the sweat making her body glisten, I look into her eyes and slyly pull out a remote from under the pillow cushion. I press the button and can feel it doing its job. The strap on starts to vibrate and within just seconds, Spencer screams my name out and once again I feel her tremble and just lie on me. I kiss her softly on the lips, and feel her weak attempt to kiss me back.

"See, told you, you were going to love this" I say as I continue kissing the girls lips, and moving on to her neck.

"Yeah, I loved it, but not as much as I love you" She says, god that was corny, but it was the perfect thing to say.

"Yeah, me too" I respond. We gaze into each other, reading each other, finding out if this is real, if there really is such a thing as love at first site. Spencer is the first on to break the gaze as she gets up and walks over to the bed.

"Come here, and take that thing off." She says. I slide it off and walk over to her. I lie down on top of her and we kiss. People say that the first kiss is the best, it usually when you realize if this is going to last and stuff, but us, our kisses just keep getting better and better. Imagine when we're older, our kisses will just keep being amazing, god I hope this does last forever.

She starts on my neck and starts to suck and bite. I moan her name pretty loudly, and she continues on that one spot. She starts to play with my nipples, which instantly get heard from her touch. She starts kissing down my body, getting closer to where I want and need her to most. She starts by nipping my clit, and just starts to suck and blow on it too. I feel her lick it and that I feel two fingers go into me.

Two first, then I feel another one. She slides back up my body, but the fingers remain there, thrusting, at a steady pace. She kisses me and I bite her bottom lip. Then she brings up her hand to my mouth, and I see it all wet. She brings it to my mouth, and I open my mouth and start to suck on it. God, it tastes just like Spencer.

I sucked her finger clean and moaned louder and louder. She took her fingers out of my mouth and started playing with my breasts, as she kissed me again and again. I took her bottom lip and bit down on it as I felt my orgasm soon come. She thrusts one final time before I feel the fingers inside of me and I bite down on Spencer's lip, tasting the blood from the cut I have caused. I tremble a bit before a smile just comes to my face and I can't get it off.

I sense her watching me as I nuzzle into her body and I try to catch my breath.

"God that was, fucking great" I hear her chuckle at my comment and I just smile, hearing her laugh, and just being with me.

"Ashley, do you trust me?" She asks me. I nod into her neck.

"Then close your eyes" She tells me.

"My eyes are already closed baby" I say, and I hear her laugh again.

"Then keep them closed for a bit" She says as she get up and I just lie there, missing the warmth from her body.

"Anything for you baby" I say as my eyelids start to get heavy.

"Baby, get on all fours" She says

"Do I have to" I ask her, feeling sleepier by the second

"Please sweetie" She practically begs. And I can just imagine her puppy pout.

"Okay" I respond, finally giving in.

"But keep your eyes closed" She tells me and I just keep them closed.

"Okay baby" I answer and get on all fours.

"Back up a little bit honey" She says and I back up feeling the edge near, so I stop, I definitely don't want to fall off. Spencer spreads my butt cheeks and then I feel her tongue on my ass. I let out a gasp, not expecting this at all, I decide to get more comfortable as I get on my elbows instead of my hands. I stick out my ass, hoping she gets in deeper because this is really hitting the spot. She just keeps licking as I keep moaning.

I feel her stop but I feel her slap my ass, which feels great, and then she just starts to squeeze it which feels even greater.

"You got to promise to cooperate, okay Ashley?" She asks me, I want to answer but I don't have the energy. She slaps my butt hard, knowing that she left a mark, I scream at the pain, which could be easily mistaken for the pleasure it caused.

"Do I have to?" I ask her, and her response is slapping me again on the other cheek.

"Okay Spence, god, and slap me one more time" I moan out loudly, and of course she does, harder, and much more pleasurable.

I just stayed on all fours for a couple of seconds waiting for Spencer to return her attention to my ass. I felt her spread my cheeks and I was anticipating her tongue or fingers, but she surprised me as I felt the tip of the strap on we had used earlier. I snapped my head back and looked at Spencer and she silently told me everything was going to be okay and I just bit my bottom lip and shook my head hoping she was right. She pushed in very slowly as I moaned and screamed at the same time.

She kept going as I felt my body tremble as she pushed it all in. Spence out her hands on my hips and pulled me towards her as I felt eh strap on go in deeper and deeper. I felt it hit the spot and I let out a loud moan, god it felt so good, sure not like Spencer, but pretty close. She pull sit out as I slowly moan her name, and again she inserted it as she found the perfect pace, not too fast, not to slow. I couldn't stop moaning, as she kept going at the perfect pace, and god it felt so good, as a couple tears stain my face, form the pain but mostly pleasure of this. I start to feel trickling down to my pussy, I assume it's my juices or Spencer's.

She grabs my hair and starts to pull it, jerking my head back as she kisses me on the lips. I see Spencer start to look at the tears that have stained my face. Then I feel Spencer stop, which is really the last thing I need right now.

I look into her eyes and try and tell her I need this, I want this, that I love her with all my heart, and she needs to continue.

"Keep going" I whisper. She looks into my eyes and down to my ass, then she looks back at me with a real sad look on her face. I guess I know what that trickling feeling was now. But I don't care, I need her to finish.

"I said keep going" I didn't just say it, I ordered her to. As she started thrusting again I continued my moaning from before, saying Spence more times now, than I have in the past couple of days.

With one last thrust my body shuddered as I screamed out Spencer's name and I felt all my energy disappear, I lied down on the bed, barely finding enough energy to breathe. Spencer lied down on top of me as she kissed the back of my neck whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"God that was so good Spence" I whisper, and I already know Spencer is smiling.

"Anything for you baby" She says. I try and catch my breath, as I feel Spencer go down my body and open my legs again, as she licks my clit, I know I'm too tired, but my body needs more, I don't know where I got the energy to moan, but I did, loudly Spencer's name.

I just moaned some more, as she licked everywhere, just cleaning me. She went from my ass to my center and back and forth, and god I just kept getting wetter and wetter. And once again I came and Spencer was there to taste it. She licked all over again as I felt my juices all over.

She slid up my body kissing every inch on the way up and she turned me over and immediately attacked my breasts. First her hands, then her tongue, god where does she get all this energy. And for some strange reason, I feel refreshed again.

I sit up and flip Spencer on her back and I kiss her. I kiss her with everything I can, making sure I let everything go in that kiss, and I start to use my tongue, as she accepts and starts to fight for dominance. I break the kiss and look into Spencer's eyes once again.

"God you're so beautiful" I say as I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know" She replies with that stupid, cute, sexy smile on her face. I chuckle as I grab Spencer's hands and place them on my breasts and she squeezes my breasts and starts playing with my nipples. I bite my bottom lip, trying to repress a moan which of course doesn't stop it from coming out at all. I start to feel myself get so hot, and I feel Spencer get hot as well.

I take her hand and lead it to my center. I start moving her hand, which makes her rub my clit and then I let her do that as I rub hers. We immediately synchronize our hand movements as we each insert a finger at the same time and thrust inside one another.

I lean in and start kissing her and we continue our movements. We moan into each others mouths as we each add another finger and I feel her contract around my finger, as I feel myself contracting around her finger. I straddle her again as I take one of my fingers with her juices on it into my mouth and suck on the juices, I bring down the other towards her mouth as she sucks that one clean.

I feel her lick my finger and I let out a small moan as I take out the finger in her mouth and just collapse on top of Spencer. She puts her arms around me and hugs me as she places kisses on my temple and on my cheek just repeating 'I love you' over and over again, and me in my head repeating it to her.


	14. 4 weeks is the end

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I still own nothing_

Okay, well yes it has been a long, long, long, long, long, long time. It really has, and I am sorry, it's just so much stuff, it's really overwhelming. Like when a college accepts you and stuff, they make you take college courses during the summer, because they're greedy and they want money. Bitches Anyway, this chapter, i must've written it like 45-50 times, each time liking it less and less. I've been reading a lot of stories, and I personally don't like when everything rushes, like the story just reads to fast, if that makes any sense. And I don't want to be like that, but I read my stuff, and it just reads to fast for me and stuff. And I don't like it, so i rewrote it a couple times, adding words, and stuff, but then, the chapter turned horribly, so i rewrote it again, and again, and again. Like every moment i had free, and well it just got worse and worse, except this time, I still think it a fast read, but at least it doesn't suck as much the the other rewrites, trust me. So again sorry for the time, and the chapter, although not good, better than before, believe me. Oh and my mind has been like overflowing with one shots, which will be out soon, this week trust me, because i want to get out all these ideas out of my head before August 3, or 10, whichever day new season starts and stuff, especially this season 2 ending story I have been jotting down ideas for, which is really what i want to happen and what i think will happen, including that new girl that Spencer kisses, god damn Spencer, but at the same time I think Ashley needs a reality check, don't get me wrong, i love Ashley and Spencer together more than more of you, its just she needs a reality check, stupid bitch ). Anyway, more opinions about the new season on my new story, of course after i finish my current stories and some one shots, all done before Aug 3 or 10. R&R the chapter, Oh yeah, this is the end for this story, well until the sequel, which i already have the idea in my head.

* * *

4 weeks later…

_**Spencer**_

We held hands waiting for the announcement for the passengers to start boarding. Ashley was going back to L.A. and I'm stuck here in Ohio. Ashley is leaving me, my love, my life was slipping through my fingers.

Okay, so maybe I was being a little overly dramatic, but Ashley is leaving. I could barely take it when we were separated at the stupid acting place, and now she's going to be like a million miles away from me. Okay, so maybe not a million, but pretty close, okay so actually not close to a million at all, but to me it is.

Tears start to form in my eyes as I squeeze Ashley's hand tighter. I feel her eyes on me as I look at her and see her almost as bad as me. She kneels down in front of me and lifts my chin up.

"Baby" kiss "baby" kiss "baby" kiss "baby" She pecks my lips between each baby. I smiled a bit and looked at her as she smiles even wider. She planted another soft kiss on my lips before again looking into my eyes and tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"You're such a drama queen" She says as a smile immediately appears on my face.

"My beautiful drama queen" She says again. I smile even wider as I notice her smile is almost as wide as mine. I look at her asking her the silent question. She just nods her head as I start to look around, trying to find someplace.

Ashley tugs on my arm and I look at her as I see her looking behind me. I look behind me and see a bathroom. I look back at her as she smiles and immediately stands up pulling me with her. She runs inside as she check under all the stalls and yelling an 'is anyone in here?' before running back towards the bathroom door and locking it.

She picks me up as I wrap my legs around her and she sets me down on top of the sink counter as I start kissing her neck. She lets out a moan as she moves her hands up my shirt and cups my breasts. She massages them through my bra and I feel my nipples harden at her touch. I move my head back and let out a moan, as she takes advantage of this and removes my shirt.

I guess I should explain a little bit. Ashley and I were inseparable after that night. I mean, god you wouldn't see one without the other, and when you didn't see us, we were somewhere where our hands could explore each others bodies. But that's beside the point right now.

About two weeks into the 'relationship' Ashley was partnered with one of the sluts at the acting place. I didn't even care to learn her name, but Ashley was spending a little too much time with that whore, so the night she came back to her trailer really late, like at 1 a.m. I asked her where she had been.

She responded with a simple 'I was with my acting partner' as she smiled. 'Till 1 a.m.' I asked her. I kept going on with the interrogation until Ashley finally got fed up with it. 'Yes Spencer, I kissed the bitch, is that what you want to hear' she screamed out. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. 'Really?' I asked her again. 'No Spencer, how could you even think that, I love you, and you think I'm out kissing some random girl, why are you such a drama queen!' She screamed the last part out to me.

I slapped her, I don't really know why I did, it just happened. When she screamed at me, it just sort of reminded me of what happens at my house. I covered my mouth as I started to cry. 'Oh my god, Ashley' I gasped as I tried to cup her cheek. Next thing I know, I'm being pushed onto the bed, and her lips crash into mine.

"Mmm" Oh sorry about that, Ashley is teasing me, god, kissing my thighs, what a tease. Anyway, back to the story.

We ripped each other's clothes off that night. Like literally, our clothes were ripped off, right now they are in a dump somewhere, because the rips were like really bad. But forget about that, anyway, that was the greatest sex we had the whole time there. And I learned about Ashley's like fetish for violence I guess you could say. She likes being slapped around a bit, and bitten, and even scratched a bit, which I of course have no problem obliging to. It kind of gets me a little hotter too, I would just never admit it to Ashley.

When we woke up, I immediately started asking Ashley for forgiveness for what I had done to her. We talked, and we talked, and we talked some more. And well she pretty much put me in my place, and she explained that I was the only person she could ever picture herself with and a bunch of other mushy, gross, super romantic stuff. I couldn't hide my smile as she talked. And well let's just say my jealousy is completely under control now.

"Oh god Ashley" Sorry, it's hard to tell a story while you're sexy girlfriend is eating you out. I'm sure you all get this.

From then on, whenever one of us mentioned the words drama queen, it was a silent agreement that we have to go, and have hot sex somewhere. And trust me it wasn't that hard to mention drama queen around the other girls. Each one of them bitching and moaning about their problems, just one little slip saying they're such a drama queen sometimes got me and Ashley heading to one of our trailers and having a great night. Which we pretty much had every single night.

Sorry, this is all probably pretty boring to you, I just thought you should know. A sort of background to this whole thing. You know like a why is Ashley taking advantage of me in a bathroom.

Well as you can tell, we are still together and we couldn't be happier. Well not now, because she's leaving, so that's not exactly making me the happiest girl alive. But we still are together, hoping this thing will work long distance. It's got to work, love like this is impossible to break, I hope.

"Oh Ashley" I scream out as I feel myself contract around her fingers and I leave scratch marks on Ashley's back. God the way she makes me come, it just have to hold onto something, it's just so great. I need to hold onto something, god, I really have never felt anything like this.

I feel her still playing with my right nipple, as she bites it, licks it, sucks on it, and flicks it around. I let out a small moan, as my eyes are still closed from when I came. I open my eyes and I lift Ashley's chin up and kiss her softly on the lips. God, I am never going to get tired of those lips, they're so perfect.

I start to remove her shirt before I hear an announcement over the intercom. 'All passengers, Ohio to L.A. now boarding, all passengers, Ohio to L.A. now boarding'

"Crap" I say just under my breath. I don't even get to have a last taste of Ashley before she leaves. Ashley looks at me and raises her eyebrow a bit before putting her hand under my chin and lifting it.

"Why the long face baby" She says. I frown and speak.

"I don't get to, well you know, before you go" I smiled and blushed at the embarrassment.

"You don't get to what?" Ashley asked. She twirled her hair with her index finger and bit her bottom lip. Spencer blushed just at the thought of what Ashley wanted her to say. I leaned in close to Ashley's ear before whispering.

"I don't get to taste you" I said as seductively as I could. And apparently it worked as I felt Ashley elicit a moan just from that.

"God Spence, this is going to make my surprise so much better" I smiled and also wondered what she was talking about.

"What surprise Ashley?" I asked as I put my arms around her neck. She opened her purse and pulled out her plane ticket. I looked at her as she just smiled at me.

"Hold this for one second" She asked me. I held it and just looked more confused than I have ever been. Then she went inside her purse again and pulled out an envelope with my name on it. She handed it to me and I quickly opened it. I yelled when I saw what the envelope held. I grabbed onto Ashley and kissed her and I wanted to do so much more.

"So let's go" She smiled as she unlocked the bathroom door and ran towards the boarding passenger's line. She took my hand and just held it tight as we waited to give our tickets to the ticket lady.

"Ashley sorry to like be the bearer of bad news but, I can't go, my family is here, and my mom will go ballistic if I just go to L.A." Ashley just smiled as we got up to the ticket lady and Ashley handed the lady her ticket and motioned me to do so too. I laughed a bit as Ashley took my ticket and handed it to the lady too.

"Well, I already took the liberty to ask you're mom if you could visit L.A. for a short amount of time, well, until we have to come back to start shooting that show." Ashley said as she smiled. I smiled and thought how much time it probably took to convince my mom of letting me go to L.A.

"Ashley, what about my clothes, what am I going to wear?" I asked her.

"Well remember when I sent like 8 pieces of luggage ahead of time, well all that clothes wasn't mine, sum of it was of this gorgeous blonde that stole my heart." I smiled even wider, god she went through a lot of trouble.

"And where will I live Ms. Davies?" I ask her.

"Why Ms. Carlin, you will be bunking in the same room as me" She says proudly.

"The only problem is I only have one bed, and well I like to spoon at night" She said as she let out a sigh.

"Damn, so if I want to bring this hot brunette over and have sex with her over and over again, you're going to be there too?" I say as I let out a small giggle.

"Afraid so, heck, I might even join the fun" She says with that smile that makes her nose all wrinkly. I give her a soft kiss on the lips as we finally find our seats.

"Well if I don't find any hot brunette's I guess me and you can just have fun" I say with a sly smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Ashley says as she kisses me again.

'This is you're captain speaking, we are clear for take off.'

Ashley grabs my hand and pulls me with her towards god knows where. We reach the bathroom as she basically throws me in there and locks the door. Surprisingly enough she does not have a bathroom fetish or anything. She opens the baby changing table and sits on it. She unbuttons her jeans as she pulls them down to her knees so I can see her black thong on.

"Spence, you still want to taste" She asks as she bites her bottom lip.

I walk over to Ashley and move the thong out of the way as I taste Ashley and hear her moan. I feel the plane start to move as I insert a finger into Ashley. She moans my name and I feel myself get wet. I insert another finger as Ashley grabs my breast and squeezes. I get wetter and wetter, and the jeans I'm wearing start to get uncomfortable.

I insert a third finger as Ashley moans my name again as I start to pump harder into Ashley. I feel her contract around my fingers as I kiss Ashley on the lips and move to her center. The plane is finally off the ground and it intensifies the feeling between my legs. I lick her clit and feel her juices in my mouth. I take in the flavor of Ashley as I lick the place clean. And the plane reached its flying altitude as I kiss Ashley passionately. God I could get used to this. My first trip to L.A. is going to be great.

_**Ashley**_

Spencer held my hand, as we waited for the announcer person to tell me to board my plane. I was kind of sad I was torturing Spencer like this. I hadn't told her that I had bought a plane ticket for her to join me on my trip to L.A., and I hadn't told her I had already asked her mom for her permission to take her daughter with me, it did take a lot of convincing, and not telling her I was madly in love with her daughter, but she did say yes. Spencer didn't know that I had secretly bought her two suitcases full of clothes and already sent it to me house just waiting there for the both of us.

I feel Spencer squeeze my hand and I look over and see her crying. I kneel down in front of her and put my hand under her chin and I look into her eyes.

"Baby" kiss "baby" kiss "baby" kiss "baby" I quickly peck her lips between each word. I saw her smile which made me smile even wider. I gave her another quick peck before I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before knowing exactly what to say.

"You're such a drama queen" I say and immediately see her smile even wider, god she has the best smile ever. Like her smile automatically just lights up my day and everything else.

"My beautiful drama queen" I say again as I smile as wider as the one that has appeared on her face. I look into her eyes and see the question she wants to ask, I just nod my head and see her looking around, and I start finding somewhere too. I find the perfect place, well as perfect a place as we will find in an airport.

I tug on her arm and look at her and nod towards the bathroom behind her. She looks back and looks back at me with a smile and I stand up and pull her up with me and sprint towards the bathroom. As soon as I get in I let go of Spencer and yell a 'is anyone in here?' before running back towards the door and locking it and waiting for anyone to answer my yell.

I turn to Spencer and pick her up as she wraps her legs around me and set her down on the sink counter. She starts with kisses on my neck which immediately gets the throbbing in between my legs to start. I let out a moan and I attack her breasts with my hands. I massage them through her bra and I can feel the nipples I have tasted so many times get hard. She lets out a moan which I immediately take advantage of as I remove her shirt.

I guess everyone would like to know why me and Spencer just randomly ran to the bathroom and started attacking each others bodies. And I would seriously tell you if I wasn't so busy right now. I look up to see my beautiful girlfriends blue eyes and I see a clock behind her, crap we only have 10 minutes. I guess I'm going to have to hurry up with this. It actually reminds me of the time in the closet.

Me and Spencer had been sneaking around for about a week and half, since I wasn't hanging around with her since I had an acting partner to practice with, I got a free night and me and Spencer went to a small party in one of the girls trailer. Sure you're thinking I could have just stayed with my girlfriend in the trailer and made love to her, but people were starting to get suspicious of our relationship, so we really couldn't be alone at the moment.

About halfway through the little party, most of the girls were drunk except me and Spencer of course, her because she so innocent, it so cute but anyway, me because I promised Spencer I wouldn't drink anymore. One of the girls decided we should play 8 minutes in heaven or some stupid game like that. Of course all the drunk girls here are horny, and haven't had a guy in about a week, and since they're all sluts they needed some action.

Anyway, what a coincidence that me and Spencer were chosen first. I smiled internally, as I walked over to Spencer and took her hand and headed towards the closet. Everyone thinking we were both drunk of course, they whistled as I closed the door.

She attacked my lips as I smiled and Spencer decided to go down on me. She kneeled down and unzipped my pants as she brought them down to my knees and started licking me. 'Spencer, we only have 8 minutes' I say in a moan. 'Don't worry, it's enough time' She said she added a finger. She started flicking my clit with her thumb as I felt myself coming close, but I needed that extra push. Spencer felt that I couldn't get off so she picked me up and it was exactly what I needed, not only did I find out Spencer was very strong, but I found out I can't get off while I stand up.

I know right, weird realizations and stuff. Anyway, she dressed me as I was on the floor getting my energy back, we heard 'time' yelled outside the door. She kissed me before she walked out of the closet and I walked out after her. My hair a mess of course as well as my shirt. After hearing a couple 'Wow, they must be really drunk' I assumed no one suspected anything was going on with us, god people are really naïve.

"Oh Ashley" She screams as I feel her contract around my fingers. I feel the scratches on my back, god she always does this, and it isn't even like bad pain, its like, erotic pain, if that even makes sense.

I kept on playing with her right nipple as I waited for her to come back down from wherever she was. She looked at me as she lifted my chin up and gave me a soft kiss. God I love those lips, they're just indescribable.

Spencer reaches for the hem of my shirt as an announcement is heard on the intercom. 'All passengers, Ohio to L.A. now boarding, all passengers, Ohio to L.A. now boarding'

"Crap" I hear Spencer say really low. I look at her and raise my eyebrow, wondering why she is looking so sad.

"Why the long face baby" I say, she just frowns and talks.

"I don't get to, well you know, before you go" I see her smile and blush, that perfect fade of red.

"You don't get to what?" I asked, making believe I had no idea what she was talking about.. I twirled my hair with one finger and I bit my bottom lip. I saw her blush even more as she leaned into my ear before whispering.

"I don't get to taste you" She says, trying to be seductive, of course she failed, but its cute the way she fails at it.

"God Spence, this is going to make my surprise so much better" I saw her smile a bit, but saw the confusion in her face.

"What surprise Ashley?" She asked as she put her arms around my neck. I opened my purse and pulled out my plane ticket.

"Hold this for one second" I asked her. She held it and look extremely confused. I went inside my purse again and pulled out an envelope with her name on it. I gave it to her as I quickly took mine back. She opened and yelled as she grabbed onto me and kissed me.

"So let's go" I smiled as I unlocked the bathroom door and ran towards the passenger's line to board the plane. I just took her hand as waited to hand our tickets to the ticket lady.

"Ashley sorry to like be the bearer of bad news but, I can't go, my family is here, and my mom will go ballistic if I just go to L.A." I just smiled as I handed to ticket to the lady, and motioned Spencer to give her the ticket. After Spencer just looked at me and I took her ticket and handed it to the lady and I saw Spencer laugh a little.

"Well, I already took the liberty to ask you're mom if you could visit L.A. for a short amount of time, well, until we have to come back to start shooting that show." I said as I smiled, god it took a while to convince her mom, but finally, ah, the Davies charm works again.

"Ashley, what about my clothes, what am I going to wear?" She asked me

"Well remember when I sent like 8 pieces of luggage ahead of time, well all that clothes wasn't mine, sum of it was of this gorgeous blonde that stole my heart." She smiled even wider, it wasn't to much trouble.

"And where will I live Ms. Davies?" She asked me.

"Why Ms. Carlin, you will be bunking in the same room as me" I said proudly and happy, just imagining the nights of fun we were going to have.

"The only problem is I only have one bed, and well I like to spoon at night" I added as I let out a loud sigh.

"Damn, so if I want to bring this hot brunette over and have sex with her over and over again, you're going to be there too?" She says with a small giggle.

"Afraid so, heck, I might even join the fun" I say as I give her my best smile, the one she loves so much. She gives me a soft kiss as we look for our seats.

"Well if I don't find any hot brunette's I guess me and you can just have fun" She says with a sly smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I say, as I give her a kiss this time.

'This is you're captain speaking, we are clear for take off.'

I grab her hand and lead her away from out seats for a second. We reach our destination and I go in and once again go through the same routine as in the airport. I lock the bathroom door and pull down the baby changing table and sit on it. I unbutton my jeans and pull them down showing my black thong..

"Spence, you still want to taste" I ask as I once again twirl my hair with my finger and bite my bottom lip.

She walked over to me and moved my thong to the side as she licked me. I let out a moan as I felt the plane start to move. She added a finger and I moaned her name. I grab her breast and start squeezing it.

She inserts the third finger as I moan her name again and she starts to go in faster and harder, really hitting the spot. I immediately cum as Spencer kisses my lips and she goes back down on me as my orgasm still rips through my body. I feel the plane off the ground which just intensifies the orgasm as Spencer licks my extremely sensitive area. When the plane finally steadies, Spencer kisses me passionately. Now I don't want to sound to cocky, but I do believe this was my best idea, ever.


End file.
